Always With You
by ArmorOfDay
Summary: This is an on going RP between me and one other. This is no real plot, as we are making it up as we go along. Jazz and Prowl are in love. Yaoi, Slash, MPreg. You no linke, you no read. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Prowl sighed contentedly as he leaned back in his berth. He was reading his favorite Earth story 'A Midsummer's Night Dream.' The comedic interplay between the characters intrigued him. He was so engrossed in the play that he failed to notice the door open and shut, nor the stealthy figure creeping closer to the berth. Not until the lights suddenly dimmed and said figure jumped up, landing square on his chassis.

"W-what the? Jazz! What do you think you're doing?"

"Hiya Prowler! Let's play!"

"Play?" Prowl stared at the black and white neko-bot in disbelief. "You must be joking."

"Come on Prowl. I really want to play with you," Jazz said, ears wriggling in excitement.

"What do I look like? A ball of yarn?"

"Yup. And I plan on unraveling ya."

Prowl blushed and wrapped his arms around Jazz, book falling to the floor. Jazz snuggled close in the embrace, purring loudly.

"I love you Prowl."

"I love you too Jazzy," Prowl said, softly kissing his forehead.

"Hey. I know what would be fun to do," Jazz said, a mischievous glint in his visor. "Be right back."

Prowl's ears perked up with interest as he watched Jazz slip off the berth and run out the door.

"Hmm, what are you up too?"

In a flash, Jazz was back in the room, holding something behind his back. "Hold out your ha~ands," he half-sang.

Prowl grinned a little, curious as he held out his servos. Jazz then produced a large ball of red yarn, quickly tying Prowl's wrists together. He then pushed the other neko-bot flat against the berth before tying his feet.

"J-Jazz! What on Cybertron are you doing?" Prowl gasped, cheeks turning red from the sudden turn of events.

"Relax. It's just yarn. You could get out of it easily. I just thought it might be fun," Jazz said, nipping Prowl's ear. "You look so yummy, all tied up like that."

Prowl felt himself shudder. His ears were highly sensitive to touch, second only to his door-wings. He glanced at the yarn binding his hands and feet.

'Maybe I don't want to get out of this,' he thought.

"And you can even tie me up next time," Jazz told him, smirking. "Maybe."

Jazz leaned over and kissed Prowl deeply. Prowl's tail flicked as he closed his optics and leaned forward, deepening the kiss.

"Oh trust me. You don't want me to tie you up," he whispered, nipping Jazz's bottom lip.

"Prowler," Jazz moaned, wrapping his arms around the others neck, their tail intertwining.

Prowl's ears fell back as he licked at Jazz's lips, begging to get in. The Datsun's own ears flicked back and forth as he opened his mouth, letting Prowl glossa rush in, quickly claiming dominance. Jazz shivered.

"Maybe I should tie you down completely. What do you think, Prowler?" he asked, tossing the remaining yarn ball up and down.

"Alright Jazzy," Prowl smirked. "Let's see what you got."

Jazz grinned wickedly at that. "Ok, you asked for it babe."

He took the yarn and pushed Prowl's servos above his head, securing them to the end of the berth. He did the same to his feet at the other end. Prowl's ears were perked straight up, excited by Jazz's actions. He let out a low, rumbling purr of lust. Finally, Jazz took a loop of yarn and secured Prowl's head in place.

"Now, I wonder how much you can take, not being able to move," he said, rubbing his body against his partner's.

Prowl bit his lip and stared at Jazz. He could already feel his body heat up uncontrollably, despite his cooling fans whirling to life.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew," he murmured huskily.

"Oh yeah. I like this," Jazz purred, grinding their hips together. "Prowl…"

Prowl groaned softly and closed his optics. He vainly tried to turn his head to the side, fighting back some of his desires.

"Don't hold back on me babe," Jazz tutted, stroking Prowl's thighs. "I want to see what you got too."

"Oh you do, huh?" Prowl chuckled lustfully. He rolled his hips up.

"P-Prowler!" Jazz gasped, shuddering. The plating along his groin slid back, port already dripping wet. "Oh Prowler…"

The police car neko-bot smirked devilishly, keeping his interface plating closed. He rolled his hips into Jazz's again and purred seductively.

"Ah! Ah! No fair! I'm supposed to be teasing you! Not the other way around."

Prowl merely smirked, wrapping his tail around his partner's. "Hey, I did give you fair warning."

Jazz's cable emerged from its housing, fully hard. "Prowler, by the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for a week," he growled, biting down on Prowl's neck.

"W-who says I'm letting you inside me?" Prowl moaned.

Jazz's let his ears droop a little and pouted. "Meanie. Please open up." He began to caress Prowl's door-wings.

Prowl's optics opened wide and he let out a surprised gasp as he felt cool fingers glide along the sensitive metal of his door-wings. "P-Primus! You're lucky my hands are tied."

"Open u~up!"

Jazz grinned as he slowly stroked the door-wings, before leaning over and nipping the edge of one. Prowl arched his back and bit down hard on his lip, drawing a trickle of energon as he struggled to maintain control of himself. He moaned loudly as the Datsun began kissing his neck, then he suddenly smirked and blew hot air into Jazz's ear before leaning up as far as the yarn allowed and latched onto one.

"AAAAH!" Jazz screamed loudly in pleasure, then fell limp. "…do that again…"

Prowl chuckled as he bit down again. Jazz's hot-spot was his cat ears, and the cop car knew the scraping of teeth would drive him crazy.

"That feels so good. Oh Prowler, baby."

Prowl just smirked as he gently nibbled on the ear in his mouth, flicking his glossa over the tip a few time before Jazz reluctantly pulled away, shuddering.

"I think it's time for the real fun to begin, don't you?" he asked, patting Prowl's interface plating.

"Mm… why should I let you in?" Prowl moaned, biting his bottom lip again.

"Because you love me," Jazz stated smugly. "And if you want, you can be inside me. I like going on rides."

Prowl returned the smirk he was getting, then looked away and slid back his plating. "Heh. You can have your way this time. I feel lazy today."

Jazz grinned broadly and moved down, lapping at Prowl's port hungrily. He loved the way the lubricate dripping out tasted, and he stuck his port inside to get more of it.

"Yummy. Better than high grade."

"P-Primus…" Prowl moaned loudly, hips bucking slightly.

"Here I go babe," Jazz said, sitting up. And with one smooth motion, slid his cable into Prowl's port.

Prowl let out an almost pained moan, the sudden pressure so exhilarating. His optics screwed shut as his head lulled back. Jazz shuddered at the wonderfully tight pressure of his lover's port practically massaging his cable. They fell into rhythm easily, the clanging of metal hips clashing filling the room. Prowl growled lustfully and pulled at the yarn binding his wrists. He snapped his hips up to meet Jazz's thrust, feeling him sink deeper.

"Prowl… baby… love… ngh!" Jazz moaned, leaning down to kiss Prowl.

"R-release my h-hands…" he begged, kissing back passionately.

"A-all right," Jazz said, fumbling a bit as he shakily undid the yarn.

Immediately Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz's shoulders and pulled him closer, playfully biting his neck. Jazz couldn't contain himself anymore, shouting out his partner's name. He thrusted harder and faster, servos gripping Prowl's hips hard enough to leave dents. Overwhelmed with pleasure, Prowl bit down hard on a neck cable, drawing energon. He reached up with one servo to massage a soft, black-furred cat ear.

"AAAAH!"

Jazz jerked as he overloaded, hot lube spilling out into Prowl's port. The police car cursed loudly as his lover's overload pulled him over the edge as well, back arching off the berth.

"Wow… Prowler honey…" Jazz panted, cooling fans at max speed. "You're amazing…"

Prowl chuckled deviously as he fell back onto the berth, his own cooling fans whirling. "Heh… how about releasing my legs now babe?"

Jazz lethargically untied Prowl's feet before flopping onto his chassis. He snuggled into his partner's embrace, the two black and white neko-bots enjoying the afterglow.

"Prowl? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure love," Prowl said, rubbing Jazz's back.

"Would you… be willing to…"

Prowl kissed the suddenly nervous-looking Jazz sweetly, softly stroking his sides. "What is it babe?"

"…bond with me?" he whispered, blushing heavily. "I want to be your spark mate."

For a moment Prowl simply stared at Jazz, then chuckled and, without warning, flipped the two of them over. He pinned Jazz's wrists above his head and straddled the Datsun's waist.

"I thought you'd never ask babe," he said, kissing Jazz's neck.

"Prowler… I need you… I need you so much…"

"Well, I'm yours forever love," Prowl murmured, running his glossa along Jazz's cheek up to his ear.

"And I'm yours," Jazz purred, wrapping his tail around Prowl's waist.

Prowl smirked and kissed Jazz's cheek, lacing their fingers together. "Glad to hear it Jazzy."

Jazz smiled happily and cracked open his chest-plates. The soft blue-white glow of his spark filled the room. "Prowl."

Prowl purred seductively, extending his cable and rubbing it along the rim of Jazz's port.

"It's my turn to get in now babe," he whispered, opening his own chest-plates.

"No need to be gentle. I want you inside me."

"Oh trust me beautiful. I'm not going to be gentle," Prowl smirked. "I want to hear you beg." he lifted Jazz's chin and kissed him deeply.

"I need you… I want you… Prowl, please…"

"So you need me, do you?" Prowl chuckled, stroking one of his lover's sensitive ears lightly.

"Don't t-tease me…" Jazz groaned. "Please. Please just take me." His spark began to pulse with longing.

Prowl continued to stroke Jazz's ear, then leaned over and blow a puff of hot air into it. The sensation was too much for the Datsun, and he overloaded hot. Lubricant splattered onto Prowl's stomach.

"Prowler…"

"Oh primus, Jazz," Prowl moaned, thrusting into his lover's port roughly.

Jazz was incoherent, moaning nonsense words and sounds. His hips bucked wildly, trying to get the cable inside him as deep as he possibly could. Prowl moaned in bliss, thrusting in and out harshly. He gripped Jazz's waist tightly.

"I… I can't last!" Jazz shouted. "Prowl! Bond with me… now!"

He grabbed Prowl's shoulder and yanked him close. Their sparks touched, then merged together as a single mass. Prowl yelled out in pleasure, throwing his head back. His optics off-lined, heightening his other senses.

"Ah! Unh! J-Jazz! Primus, you're so tight!"

Jazz just hung on to Prowl's shoulders tightly. The rush of data was nearly too much to bear. Everything about them, their memories, personalities, everything that made them who they were was mixed together until it was impossible to tell where one bot ended and the other began.

"Prowl! Prowl, I… PROWL!"

"Ngh… unh! Jazz, ah! J-Jazz!"

Prowl's servos dug into Jazz's waist and he bit down hard on a neck cable. Jazz shook violently as overload after overload crashed though the pair's systems. They were so caught up in the passion that they failed to notice their joined sparks flash green for just an instant.

When the trembles eased Prowl nearly collapsed onto Jazz, completely drained of energy. Energon dripped from the bite marks on Jazz's neck. Jazz seemed just as tired as he wrapped his arms around Prowl's waist, their tails intertwining.

"I love you so much Prowler."

Prowl smiled softly as he kissed the already sealing wounds. "I love you too babe. I always have."

Jazz smiled joyfully at his new spark mate before drifting off into recharge. "Prowl…"

Prowl gently kissed his bonded's lips and laid his head on Jazz's chest, following him into recharge. "Oh Jazzy."


	2. Chapter 2

One week later.

"Bleagh!"

Jazz was perched over the waste bucket in his and Prowl's shared quarters, shaking. There was a lurch in his tank and he leaned over further as half-digested energon rushed up and out his throat.

"Jazz? Babe, what's wrong?" Prowl asked, concerned about the sounds he was hearing.

"My tank purged again," Jazz muttered, looking miserable. "This is the third time this week."

"Aw babe…" Prowl sighed, kneeling next to his mate and rubbing his shoulder. "Here, use this to wipe you mouth."

Jazz took the rag Prowl was holding and wiped his mouth off, making a face at the bitter after-taste of purged energon. He leaned into his bonded's embrace, groaning. Prowl gently nuzzled him comfortingly.

"Maybe I should see Ratchet. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea. You have me worried babe."

"Ok, I'll go see him now. Help me get there, would ya? My energy's really now."

"Of course I'll help babe," Prowl said, smiling lovingly as he scooped Jazz up bridal-style.

Jazz laid his head on Prowl's shoulder as he was carried to the med-bay. He wasn't looking forward to going, but he knew he didn't have much of a choice. Prowl wasn't the only one who was worried.

"What the heck are you two doing here?" Ratchet, the Autobot medic, asked as the pair entered the room.

"My bond- uh… Jazz is sick," Prowl said, stammering slightly. He wasn't sure what Ratchet's reaction would be if he knew they were bonded.

"I keep purging my tank."

"I see. Set him on a berth and I'll take a look."

Prowl gently set Jazz onto a medical berth, a worried look on his face. He didn't take his optics off his mate once as Ratchet took several scanners and ran them over Jazz.

"Hmm, interesting," the red and white medic said.

"What is it? Is Jazz alright?" Prowl asked a little too eagerly.

"Don't keep us in suspense Doc."

Ratchet smirked at his patient. "So when were you planning to tell everyone?"

"W-what?"

"Tell everyone what?" Prowl asked, looking back and forth between Jazz and Ratchet.

"That you two are bonded, what else?"

"H-how did?" Jazz gasped.

"Open up and take a look for yourself," Ratchet said, tapping the Porsche's chest-plates.

"J-Jazz," Prowl said, stiffening slightly.

Hesitantly, Jazz opened his chest-plates and looked down. And froze. Nestled next to his spark, almost hidden, was a tiny little golden ball of light. A second spark connected to Jazz's by thin threads of energy.

"Congratulations," Ratchet said. "You're having a sparkling."

Prowl gasped at the unexpected surprise. "Jazz," he whispered lovingly, leaning over his mate.

Jazz didn't respond. He just stared at Ratchet with wide optics. Then passed out.

"Jazz!" Prowl yelled, grabbing Jazz's hand. He looked at the med-bot worriedly. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine. His processor just crashed. Look, he's rebooting already."

"That's a relief. Ratchet… do you think Prime will be angry? About Jazz and I bonding?"

"I highly doubt it. But you should tell him soon."

"What happened?" Jazz groaned, coming back online.

"You fainted babe," Prowl said, kissing his mate on the forehead. He glanced over at Ratchet. "All right, I'll tell him soon."

"Tell him now," Ratchet retorted. "Jazz, if you feel anything strange, I want you to come straight here. Understand?"

"I got it Doc," Jazz said, closing his chest-plates.

"Ok ok," Prowl muttered, helping Jazz to stand. "Well, let's get this over with."

Jazz put his arms around Prowl's shoulder as they left the med-bay and headed to Prime's office. The Datsun smiled as he curled their tails together. He nuzzled his mate lovingly, knowing how nervous he was. They reached their leader's office and Jazz hesitated a bit before knocking. His ears were pressed flat against his helmet.

"Hmm? Enter," Prime's voice said.

"Here we go," Prowl whispered as they went inside. Behind them, the door hissed shut ominously.

"H-hey Prime. We uh… Prowl and I have s-something to tell you," Jazz stammered.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No sir. Just some news," Prowl said, wrapping an arm around his mate to comfort him.

"Prowl and I, we… well, we bonded to each other," Jazz blurted. "And… I'm carrying a sparkling."

Prime's optics widened in surprise. "Well, that certainly is some new," he said, smiling behind his battle-mask. You could see it in his optics. "And good news to boot."

Prowl smiled happily at that and kiss Jazz's cheek.

"I'm glad you said that sir," Jazz sighed in relief. "I was worried."

"No, it's fine. Everyone need someone special. So… how long have you two been together?"

"About a week," Prowl stated. "Though, I wasn't expecting to get a sparkling right away."

"Same here. Who knew you only had to do it once? One minute you're in the berth together, next thing ya know, you're carrying."

"At least there's a good reason why you kept getting sick," Prowl said, gazing at his mate fondly. "I was quite worried."

"Yes," Prime chuckled. "Sparklings often come best on the first try."

"Oh really? And just how would you know that?" Jazz asked, giving Prime a look.

"W-well… I just. I um…" the red and blue neko-bot stammered a bit, caught off guard by the question.

"Sir… you have someone? A bonded I mean."

"Who is it?" Jazz asked, grinning broadly. "Ratchet? Ironhide?"

"Maybe you two should uh… run along now," Prime said, chuckling nervously.

"Oh no, Optimus," Prowl said, smirking deviously. "You're not getting out of it that easily."

"That's right. We ain't leaving until you spill," Jazz confirmed. Is it just me, or is seeing Optimus squirm kinda fun? he asked Prowl across their bond.

Oh yes. This is very entertaining, Prowl replied, chuckling with amusement.

Prime sigh a bit and laughed ruefully. "Where oh where did I get such devious bots from?"

"Now you're just stalling," Jazz said. "Come on Optimus. Tell us. Or would you rather we ask Ratchet?"

"No! No, that- that won't be necessary," Prime said, admitting defeat. "All right. My bondmate is…"

"Come on Prime," Prowl cajoled. "You're killing us here!"

"Heh… it's Wheeljack."

"Well, it's about time you found somebody!" Prowl said with a laugh. He threw an arm around the larger mech's shoulders. "So, are you two expecting?"

"Judging from what he said earlier, I'm guessing yes."

"Yeah," Prime admitted. "We're having two."

"Twins? That's great Optimus," Jazz said. "Have you told anyone else?"

Prime shook his head. "Only Ratchet knows. Wheeljack was afraid of what the others would think. But since you two are bonded, he should feel more comfortable, knowing he's not alone."

"I know how he feels," Jazz said, ears wriggling. "No one likes being made fun of."

Prowl smiled warmly at his mate and gently ran his fingers along the edge of Jazz's ear.

"Heh. That's one of the reasons I welcomed your decision with open arms."

Jazz purred at Prowl's touch. "I'm happy for you two. Well, I guess we should get going," he said, glancing hotly at his mate.

Prowl smirked widely, putting an arm around Jazz's waist. "Yes, we'd better leave."

"Yes. I have some thing to take care of myself," Prime said, thinking about his own mate.

"Later Prime!" Jazz said, grabbing Prowl's arm and practically dragging him away. "Berth, now."

"Oh Jazzy babe… I've got you hooked," Prowl chuckled.

"I'm way more than hooked," Jazz moaned in anticipation.

Prowl just smirked, still stroking Jazz's soft ears. He loved the sounds the Porsche was making.

Jazz stumbled slightly. "You'd better hold off on the foreplay a bit, or we'll not gonna make it back to our room."

"Heh. We might just have to have an episode in the hall," Prowl growled lustfully, wrapping his tail around Jazz's.

"You don't mind that? Because it's about to happen babe."

Prowl scooped Jazz up bridal-style and practically ran towards the room. "Nah. We'd be putting on a show for others, and I prefer to deal with you in private," he smirked.

"Oh baby. Need you, right now," Jazz moaned, wrapping his arms around Prowl's neck.

"Well, you're about to get a lot of me in a minute."

Jazz grinned and starting kissing the Datsun's neck, gently sucking on sensitive cables. Prowl moaned and titled his head back, allowing his mate better access. The end of his tail flicked excitedly.

"Babe… you're about to get in a load of trouble, if you know what I mean," he groaned.

"You know me. I like trouble," Jazz smirked, reaching over to stroke a door-wing.

Prowl suddenly yelled out in pleasure and nearly collapsed onto one knee. Fortunately there was no one else in the hallway at the moment, or they might have gotten some strange looks.

"Oh dear Primus, babe!" Prowl cried.

"Careful now," Jazz chuckled. "Dropping me might kill the mood."

"Heh. Then maybe we should hold off for a moment babe. Cause if I drop you to the floor, I'm coming down with you."

"Mm. On second thought…"

Jazz gripped the edge of Prowl's door-wing hard and nipped his ear. Prowl cried out loudly and collapsed to his servos and knees, Jazz wriggling beneath him. Prowl panted heavily.

"Oh babe… you're just asking for it," he growled lustfully.

"Baby, I'm begging for it."

"You're gonna big for it alright."

"You think so, huh?" Jazz said smugly, sitting up and licking his mate's door-wing.

Prowl shuddered. "Oh Jazzy babe. I don't think, I know," he whispered, bending down to bite Jazz's ear.

"Primus! Prowler, darling," Jazz moaned, kissing the Datsun's neck.

Prowl stood and gathered Jazz into his arms again, still biting his ear. "I think I'll make you wait until we get to the room babe."

"N-now you're j-just being c-cruel," Jazz panted, cooling fans already blowing.

"Ah, but I love to hear you beg," Prowl laughed as he carried Jazz the rest of the way to their room.

The Porsche pouted as they entered the room, then wriggled out of his mate's arms and jumped onto the berth. "Come and get me, cutie."

"Well, someone is ready to play," Prowl grinned, locking the door behind him.

"Want me to get the yarn?" Jazz asked, stretching back sexily. "I believe it's your turn."

Prowl shuddered in delight as he walked over to the berth. "Please do. It makes this much more fun," he said, running a finger down Jazz's stomach.

Jazz grinned broadly, visor flashing, and rolled over to fish under the bed. "Ah, here it is! Tie me up good babe."

"Oh don't worry Jazzy," Prowl smirked, taking the yarn. "Can't have you getting away from me."

"Why would I want to do that? You're stuck with me forever."

"I'm glad that I am," Prowl said, taking the Porsche's wrist and tying them together a bit roughly.

"Easy now," Jazz chuckled. "Don't be too rough."

Prowl just smirked, pushing Jazz back on the berth so he could tie off the yarn. "Scared babe?"

"Never," Jazz said firmly, hooking his legs around his mate's waist.

"Just remember, you asked for it babe," Prowl growled lovingly, kissing Jazz's neck.

"Prowler. I love you so much. I can't wait to see our sparkling."

"Neither can I," the Datsun murmured, moving down until he reached Jazz's stomach. "Got any hopes for what it might be?"

"Your beauty and brains, and my sense of humor and taste in music," Jazz said. He giggled as Prowl kissed his stomach. He had always been slightly ticklish.

"You flatter me babe," Prowl said, kissing Jazz's belly more.

"P-Prowl! Stop tickling me!" the Porsche gasped, squirming and giggling harder.

Prowl's smirk grew wider as he went from kissing to sucking on his mate's stomach. He softly glided his fingertips down Jazz's sides, knowing the feather-light touch would drive him crazy.

"Prowl… take me…" Jazz slid back his interface cover as his giggles turned to moans.

"Ooh, someone is anxious," Prowl said, moving his lips to just above Jazz's port. He kissed the rim, moaning slightly to taunt his mate.

"Ah! Darling! Baby!"

Jazz bent nearly double, using his foot to push Prowl's head toward his cable. Prowl licked at his mate's plug, marveling at the Porsche's flexibility. Prowl slowly ran his glossa up his mate's cable as Jazz moaned and bucked his hips. The cop car smirked wickedly as he breathed hot air onto the sensitive area.

"Prowler…" Jazz moaned, bucking up high.

Prowl groaned lustfully, taking Jazz's cable fully into his mouth. He sucked hard, the moans sending vibrations into the cable.

Jazz couldn't help yelping a bit. "Prowl baby. That feels so good."

Prowl gripped Jazz's hips, holding him still as he scrapped his dentals along his mate's plug. Jazz immediately started writhing, trying to push his hips up. Prowl moaned again and bit down.

"Ow!" Jazz cried out. "Careful babe. I like being bit, but not there."

Prowl pulled away and gently kissed the wound he inflicted. "Sorry babe. I guess I'll just have to bite you somewhere else."

Jazz returned Prowl's smirk with one of his own. "Sounds good to me."

Prowl gave Jazz's cable one last tender lick, crawling up his chassis to nip his mate's neck. "Better, babe?"

"Much better," he moaned, wrapping his legs tighter around Prowl's waist.

Prowl purred into Jazz's ear, bringing up a servo to fondle the other one. He retracted his interface plating and ground their hips together.

"Take me," Jazz whimpered.

"That's right babe," Prowl growled, still playing with the soft ears. "Beg me."

"Damnit Prowl!" Jazz yelled, frustrated. "Just take me already! I need you so much!"

Optics wide, Prowl stared at his mate in shock. "Sorry babe," he whispered. He quickly thrusted into Jazz's port, nuzzling him lovingly.

"I… I'm sorry too," Jazz murmured, immediately feeling guilty. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Prowl kissed Jazz's neck, slowly thrusting in and out of his mate's port. "It's f… fine Jazzy. I shouldn't have taunted you like that," he moaned.

"Prowler… I love you," Jazz said, kissing Prowl's ear, their tails intertwining. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much as well Jazzy," Prowl said, slipping an arm under Jazz's hips. He pulled his mate up slightly so they could meet thrust for thrust.

"Prowler… kiss me…"

Prowl gently brushed his lips over Jazz's before kissing him passionately. Their glossa rubbed against each other lovingly, lighting up every sensor. Jazz mewled and whimpered, tugging at the yarn tying his wrists down. Prowl smiled through the kiss and reached up to softly caress Jazz's ears.

"So sweet. I think I'm… Oh, Prowl."

"Unh… Jazzy babe…" Prowl moaned, throwing his head back as he overloaded.

Jazz bit his lip as he overloaded again. "Prowler!"

Prowl thrusted a few more times as he hit his own second overload. He bent his head to bite the tip of the Porsche-neko's ear. Jazz cried out, overloading a third time.

"Prowl…" he whispered as he fell asleep.

Prowl gasped and panted as he pulled out, retracting his plating. He gazed down at his mate with a soft look in his optics. Prowl undid the yarn tying Jazz's wrists and rolled over to his side, pulling Jazz into his arms.

"I love you Jazzy."

Jazz sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer. Prowl purred softly while kissing his mate's forehead, their tails curling around each other. Love and happiness were felt on both sides of the bond as the two bots slept.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day.

Prowl and Jazz had just finished their respective shifts and were heading back to their quarters. It had been quiet lately, with no Decepticon activity in weeks. Not that anyone was complaining.

"Do you think we should tell the others?" Jazz suddenly asked. "About us, I mean."

"I imagine that would be a good idea," Prowl said, flicking his tail as he considered. "That way no one will send you into a dangerous battle not knowing you're carrying."

"Well, Prime and Ratchet already know, and you're second-on-command, so no danger of that. I just think we should tell our friends."

"Sounds like a plan. When do you want to tell them?"

Jazz shrugged. "How about now? Most everyone's in the rec room I think?"

Prowl hugged his mate tenderly. "All right babe."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jazz smirked, licking Prowl's cheek playfully.

"Right behind you babe," Prowl grinned, flicking his tail as he followed his mate.

They enter the rec room, the largest room on the Ark aside from the command center. Almost all of the off-duty Autobots were there relaxing. Jazz grinned when Wheeljack spotted them and walked over.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Jacks," Jazz said. "It's rare to see you out of the lab."

Prowl smiled at Wheeljack, knowing the inventor's secret, then glanced at his mate. "So, do you want to tell them, or should I?"

"I'll tell them." Jazz cleared his throat loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "Prowl and I have an announcement to make," he said. "We're bonded."

Prowl smirked and wrapped an arm around Jazz's waist. "And a sparkling's on the way," he said, nuzzling the Porsche's neck lovingly.

"You're kidding," Wheeljack said. "Bonded? And with a sparkling? Does Op- I mean… does Prime know?"

"Yes, I know," Prime said, suddenly coming up behind the bots. "And they know about us too,," he whispered quietly enough for only them to hear, sliding his arms around his mate's waist.

"Op- Optimus!" Wheeljack squealed. "Everyone can see!"

"So… twins, huh?" Jazz chuckled.

"Everyone would find out sooner or later," Prime said, holding his mate closer.

"I suppose…" Wheeljack muttered. "But it's embarrassing."

"Heh. I was a little worried about how people would react myself," Jazz told them. "But look, no one's even looking over here anymore."

"I'm sorry," Prime whispered, releasing Wheeljack a bit. "But trust me, with me, the leader, as your bonded, no one will say anything against us."

"No one would say anything bad anyway. Tease you a bit maybe, but nothing hurtful," Jazz said. "This is a great thing. How long has it been since there's been a new bonding? Not to mention sparklings."

"I don't think I've seen a sparkling in over a thousand years," Optimus said thoughtfully. "Jazz is right, this is a good thing. But if you want me to let help in public, I will."

"No. No, it's ok," Wheeljack assured him. "I like it when you pay attention to me. I just… you know I've always been shy."

"Too bad about that," Jazz said, grinning. "I've thought of something that would be very fun. But it only works with all four of us."

"Oh? What's that babe?" Prowl asked his mate curiously.

A foursome, Jazz told him across the bond. You, me, Wheeljack, and Optimus. You can't tell me that's not a turn-on.

"Oh baby, you never cease to amaze me, Prowl said, wrapping an arm around Jazz's waist with a big grin. I love the way you think.

"What are you two grinning about?" Wheeljack asked warily. "And do I even want to know?"

Jazz just smirked and stood on his toes, beckoning Optimus to lean down, whispering in the larger mech's ear.

"Oh!" Prime said, optics widening. "That does sound intriguing."

"What? What is it?"

"I just asked Optimus if he'd be interested in a foursome. What about you? It'd be fun."

Wheeljack blushed heavily.

"Babe…" Prowl purred impatiently.

"If you don't want to be a part of it love," Prime said, turning to his bondmate. "I won't ask you to be."

"Actually, it… does sound like fun," Wheeljack whispered, blushing.

"Ya sure?" Jazz asked. "Don't want to force you into anything."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Prime smirked behind his mask and wrapped his arm back around Jacks' waist. "I don't think anyone is paying attention," he said, looking back at the other bots talking amongst themselves.

"Our room or yours?" Jazz asked, ears wriggling playfully. He had to duck as Prowl nipped at them.

"Ours," Prime said. "I've got one heck of a berth."

"It'd have to be, to hold you," Jazz grinned, sliding an arm around his mate's waist.

"We'd better hurry babe," Prowl growled seductively, tail twitching in anticipation. "You've got me all worked up."

"Lead the way Prime."

Prime tightened his hold on his mate's waist, who smiled shyly and blushed, and led everyone down the hall.

"This is gonna be great," Jazz said.

"Sure will be babe."

"Here we are," Wheeljack said as they reached Prime's quarters, still blushing.

"Don't worry Jacks. I promise we'll be gentle," Jazz said.

"Yes love, we'll go easy on you," Prime assured his mate.

Guess I'll have to tone down on my bites, Prowl grinned.

Just don't bite him. You can chew on me all you want.

"I know. I'm still a little nervous," Wheeljack said as they entered the room.

Can do babe, Prowl said, nibbling on Jazz's neck.

"Don't be nervous. You'll feel great," Jazz told Wheeljack, gently kissing the inventor's gray-furred ear.

Prime sat down on the berth and retracted his battle-mask, revealing his grin. Prowl climbed up next to him, tail flicking with anticipation. He shivered as the larger bot slipped a finger under his chin and tilted his face, kissing him deeply. wheel jack retracted his own face-mask and smiled shyly.

"Beautiful," Jazz murmured, wrapping his arms around Jacks and kissing him soundly.

"J-Jazz… I…"

"No need to say anything. Come on," Jazz said, guiding Wheeljack over to the berth. Prowl darling.

"Yes babe? Prowl asked, pulling away from Prime.

Jazz leaned over and kissed Prowl. Let's show Jacks how good we can make him feel.

Prowl grinned and kissed back, bringing up a servo to stroke his mate's ear. All right love.

The Datsun turned and wrapped his tail around Wheeljack's waist, coaxing him closer. Jazz came up behind him and kissed Jacks' neck, stroking his ears.

"Eep!"

Prime grinned, his arousal building as he watched Prowl and Jazz slide their servos up and down Jacks' sides. The semi licked his lips hungrily and growled lustfully.

"Ah…" Wheeljack moaned. "That… that feels…"

"I know," Jazz smirked. "Great, isn't it?"

Prime couldn't take it anymore, all worked up from his mate's moans. He stood up from the berth and pulled the others to him.

"Optimus…" Wheeljack whispered.

"Sorry Prime. Didn't mean to leave you out," Jazz grinned, pressing close to the large mech.

"It's all right. I was enjoying the show," Prime smirked, leaning down to tenderly kiss his mate. "We can stop if you want love," he whispered, ghosting his fingers over Jazz's ear and intertwining his tail with Prowl's.

"No. No, don't stop," Wheeljack moaned, intake hitching as Jazz rubbed his groin plating.

Prime grinned and nipped his mate's ear, sliding his arms around the other two. "Shall we move to the berth?"

"I think that's a good idea," Prowl purred, nuzzling Wheeljack.

"Mm, can't wait. Bet you're as big as you look under there," Jazz said, giving Prime a cocky grin.

The semi-neko chuckled and pulled Jazz closer. "You're about to find out that size really does matter."

"Oh primus…"

Wheeljack squirmed slightly as Prowl continued to nuzzle his ears. He kissed the Datsun hesitantly, lips brushing against each other sweetly. Prowl smiled and wrapped his arms around Jacks, pulling him back to the berth.

"I'll go easy on you," he whispered.

"I trust you," Wheeljack replied, sliding his arms around Prowl's neck.

While that was going on, Prime had sat back down on the berth. He pulled Jazz onto his hips, sucking on his neck below the ears. The Porsche squirmed and tilted his head back, allowing the red and blue mech more access.

"M-more…" Jazz moaned.

"Open up and I'll give you a lot more," Prime smirked, sliding back his plating.

"Primus…" Jazz breathed, staring at the cable in front of him. Prime was huge! "Will that even fit?"

"It will," Prime chuckled. "It worked for Wheeljack, didn't it?"

Prowl pushed Wheeljack flat onto the berth, pinning his servos above his head and blowing hot air into his ear. He glanced up at his mate before sliding back his plating, grinding his open port against the inventor's plating.

Jacks shivered and opened his cover. "Touch me?" he asked shyly.

Prowl kissed Wheeljack's neck and trailed his fingers down to the mech's port. He stroked it gently, rubbing the edges. Meanwhile, Jazz opened his plating, squirming in Prime's lap. The large semi grinned and put his servos under Jazz's thigh, lifting him slightly.

"This could hurt," he whispered.

"I don't mind. I want you inside me," Jazz said, kissing Optimus deeply.

"That's nice," Wheeljack moaned. "That's really nice."

Prowl smirked and pushed a finger into Jacks' port, gently biting his neck. It took almost all of his willpower not to bite harder as he slipped in another finger.

Prime lifted Jazz up some more, moving the Porsche into position. He then tugged on the smaller mech's hips, impaling him on his massive cable. Optimus tilted his head back with a moan as he repeatedly lifted Jazz up and dropped him back down. Jazz screamed in pain and pleasure with every movement.

"Your… your glossa… please," Wheeljack begged, hips bucking.

Prowl pulled his fingers out and crawled down Wheeljack's chassis, licking the rim of his port. J-Jazz… you alright love?

"OhgodohgodohgodohGOD!" Jazz screamed, clawing at Prime shoulders.

Prime groaned lustfully and sped up his movements, leaning forward to bite Jazz's neck. Jazz moaned and thrashed, processor on the verge of crashing. Prowl lapped at Jacks' port hungrily, his mate's yells of pleasure filling his ears.

"AAH!" Jazz yelled, stiffening as he overloaded. "Don't stop, don't stop."

"M-more…" Wheeljack moaned, hips bucking hard.

Prowl gripped Jacks' hips so that he couldn't move them and stuck his glossa into his port as deep as it could go, savoring the taste. There was a tanginess to the lubricant that Prowl enjoyed. It was a nice contrast to the sweet flavor of Jazz's lube.

"Ah! Ah!" Wheeljack cried, arching as he hit his overload.

Prime flipped Jazz over onto the berth, pressing him down with his larger frame. Jazz was babbling incoherently, processor completely crashed.

"Unh… Jazz… oh primus, you're so good…" Optimus moaned, vision going white as he overloaded hard. Beneath him, Jazz overloaded again, still babbling.

Prowl crawled back up Wheeljack's chassis and thrusted his yearning spike into the wanting port. He groaned as he pulled out a bit, then pushed back in. next to him, Prime slipped an arm under Jazz's back to pull him closer, continued thrusts becoming rough.

"F-faster… please…" Wheeljack begged.

Prowl writhed in pleasure as he picked up the pace. His teeth were bared as if ready to chew on the inventor's neck in lust. He wanted so much to clamp his fangs onto a neck cable, but managed to hold himself back. He knew Wheeljack didn't like being bit the way Jazz did.

"Op-Optimus!" Jazz cried out as he overloaded a third time before passing out from the intense pleasure.

"AA! PROWL!" Wheeljack screamed, overloading, lubricant splattering onto the Datsun's stomach.

Biting down hard onto his lip, Prowl overloaded as well, tail swishing back and forth sporadically. After a few more quick thrusts, Prime overloaded a second time, collapsing onto the unconscious Jazz and panting heavily.

"Oh wow… that was amazing…" Wheeljack said dreamily.

Jazz groaned softly as he woke up.

"Heh… we told you it would be fun," Prowl panted as he pulled out and fell to Jacks' side.

Prime carefully moved off of Jazz and lay on his back, trying to catch his breath. "You're one hell of a lover Jazz."

"So are you. Phew," Jazz breathed, moving over to Prowl and snuggling up. "We should do this again sometime."

"I don't think I've ever been so tired," Jacks panted.

"Same…" Prowl agreed, wrapping his arms around Jazz and nuzzling his neck lovingly. "Love you babe."

"Love you too Prowler," Jazz purred before falling asleep.

Prime pulled Wheeljack up onto his chassis, sliding his large arms around the smaller bot. The inventor blushed slightly and tenderly kissed his mate.

Prowl smiled at the sweet sight and stood up, carefully picking up Jazz. "I'm going back to our room now."

"Very well Prowl," Prime said, holding his mate closer and kissing him deeply. "Good night."

"Night."

Prime purred softly in his mate's ears before he fell asleep. Wheeljack sighed happily, the low rumbling of the semi's purrs lulling him into a pleasant recharge.

Prowl entered his room and set the Porsche onto the berth. He sighed softly, a bit miffed that his mate kept falling asleep right over overload.

"Darling…" Jazz murmured, shifting in his sleep.

Prowl's ears drooped tiredly as he crawled onto the berth, pulling his mate into his arms. "Babe…" he whispered.

Jazz was too deep into recharge to respond, but feelings of love and devotion drifted across the bond. Prowl smiled warmly and bent his head down to lightly kiss Jazz's chest before joining him in slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

3 months later.

"I feel like a blimp!" Jazz complained, scowling at his reflection in the mirror.

Prowl bit his lip to stifle a laugh at his mate's expression. He sat down on the edge of the berth, smiling fondly.

"It's not funny. I'm huge! Who knew Cybertronian metal stretched like this?"

Prowl just smiled more and walked over to stand in front of his mate.

"I'm fat," Jazz pouted.

The Datsun burst out laughing and dropped to his knees. "Babe… you're not fat," he said, gently kissing the Porsche's distended stomach.

"I feel fat. At least the sparkling's due soon. Then I can slim down again."

Prowl suddenly sighed, ears drooping. Which didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry babe. I don't mean to be so whiney. These pregnancy sub-routines are killer."

Prowl shook his head and laid his cheek on Jazz's belly. "It's fine babe. I don't mind," he said, putting his arms up around his mate's waist. His grip trembled.

"Is something the matter babe? You're shaking."

"N-no Jazz… nothing's wrong…" Prowl said, tightly closing his optics.

"You're lying. What is it? What's wrong honey?"

Prowl looked up at his mate, trying to smile. "Would you think any less of me if I told you?"

"Of course not. I love you. What could be so horrible you'd think that?"

"Your mate is scared babe. Frightened like a little sparkling…" Prowl said quietly, holding Jazz closer. "Heh… I don't feel like much of a mech right now."

"Aw honey," Jazz murmured, putting his arms around his mate's shoulder's to comfort him. "It's ok."

"I'm not supposed to get scared, I… How can I expect you to think everything's fine when I'm trembling?"

Jazz frowned and smacked Prowl on the back of his head. "You're an idiot," he scolded. "Everyone gets scared sometimes. What makes you think you're so special? I know I'm scared, wondering how we're going to raise a sparkling in the middle of a war. But I know I can get through it because I have you."

Prowl smiled sheepishly and held the Porsche even closer, rubbing the back of his helmet where Jazz struck him. "It seems we were both scared of the same thing babe."

"It'll be alright. We have each other and- Ow!" Jazz broke off with a small cry.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Prowl gasped.

"Ow! I think… I think the sparkling's coming."

Prowl quickly stood up and stared at Jazz in shock. "N-now?"

Jazz clutched his stomach, slightly bent over. "Now…"

Very carefully, the Datsun lifted his mate bridal-style and rushed down the hall. "Ratchet!"

Jazz groaned in pain as they ran to the med-bay. The tiny protoform growing below his spark chamber was now fully functional and his port was preparing itself for the birth, stretching out to make room. There was a slight burning sensation as the tiny spark detached itself from Jazz's own and settled into the spark chamber of the protoform.

"AAH!" a voice screamed out.

They reached the med-bay quickly, Prowl's ears flat with worry, wondering who had screamed. Entering, the first thing the pair saw was the large form of Optimus, a worried look in his optics. His face-mask was retracted and he was gnawing on his knuckles absently.

"Why the slag are you two in here? Can't you see I'm busy?" Ratchet yelled, gesturing to Wheeljack lying on a med-berth.

"Uh, well… because- um…" Prowl stammered.

Prime glanced up from Wheeljack over to Jazz and Prowl, and his optics widened. "Ratchet, I believe Jazz is going to need your attention soon."

"Of course he does," Ratchet sighed. "Why would anything be easy for me?"

Prowl's ears drooped in worry and he held his mate close, purring softly to help keep them both calm and relaxed.

"S-sorry Doc," Jazz said, managing a shaky grin.

"Just put him on a berth and I'll get to him when I get to him."

The Datsun gently set Jazz onto an empty berth and nuzzled his neck lovingly. "You seem to be handling this better than me," he whispered.

"Heh… if you say so…"

Prowl smiled as he glided his fingertips over Jazz's ears. "I love you so much."

"Aaah! %$$!" Wheeljack swore.

"Hold still!" Ratchet snapped.

"Easy Wheeljack," Prime said soothingly, holding his mate's servo.

"And… here comes the first one," Ratchet said, catching a wailing sparkling as it pushed itself out of Wheeljack's stretched port.

Prime beamed at the sparkling as Ratchet wiped it off and placed it in a specially-shaped berth. He then bent down to kiss his mate's cheek. "One more love. You're doing great."

"Ok Wheeljack. Push!"

Optimus held the inventor's hand tightly, passing feelings of love through their bond. "Push Wheeljack. Almost done, you can do it."

"AAAH!"

"Waah!"

"Congratulations. Two healthy little mechs."

Prime smiled joyfully as he picked up his sons, their cries quieting as they recognized their father's spark. "Wheeljack… look…"

"They're beautiful…" Wheeljack panted, taking one and holding him close.

"Beautiful like you," Optimus whispered, kissing his mate tenderly.

Ratchet smiled at the spark-warming sight before turning to check on Jazz.

Prowl's tail flicked nervously as the ambulance-neko gave his mate an once-over. "Alright babe… your turn."

"About time. It really hurts," the Porsche whimpered.

"Take deep breaths," Ratchet advised. "It'll be all r-"

Prowl looked up sharply when the medic broke off. "What's wrong?"

"The sparkling's not coming out." The red and white ambulance looked worried. "I'll have to do a C-section."

"W-what? I-is the sparkling gonna be ok?" Jazz asked, trying not to panic.

Prowl's ears drooped in worry and he gripped his mate's servo. "Ratchet, what's wrong?"

"Jazz, I'm going to have to put you under for a few minutes." Ratchet gathered a few tools, then used an EMP generator to knock Jazz unconscious.

"Ratchet… please tell me what's wrong with Jazz," Prowl pleaded.

"Quiet! I need to concentrate," Ratchet snapped, opening Jazz's chest and stomach armor.

Prowl's ears pressed completely flat in anger and fear. He grumbled slightly, still clenching Jazz's hand.

"Ah! Here's the problem!" Ratchet exclaimed. He took one of the medical tools and made a few adjustments, then lifted out a screaming sparkling. "Got tangled up in the energon cord. Luckily, it didn't wrap around the little one's neck."

Prowl sighed in tangible relief and reached out his hands for the sparkling.

"Here you go. One very lucky little femme," Ratchet said. He handed her to Prowl, then turned to wake up Jazz.

"Huh? Wha' 'appened?" Jazz asked groggily.

Prowl smiled broadly and leaned down to his mate. "Look babe…"

Jazz's optics widened behind his visor. "My god. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Just like you babe."

"Congratulations you two," Wheeljack said from the other berth. "I'm glad your sparkling's not hurt."

"So am I," Jazz agreed. "You know, we still need to name 'em."

"I've got an idea for ours," Prowl said.

"What is it honey?"

"Lunar. Because she's as beautiful as moonlight."

"That sounds perfect. Hello Lunar," Jazz said, taking the sparkling. Lunar chirped and cooed, instinctively recognizing her mother.

"I like the name SwiftBlast," Wheeljack suggested.

"I like it," Prime said. "And how about Nova for the other?"

"That's a great name."

"Good," Ratchet said. "Now that everything's settled… get out of my med-bay!"

Prowl flicked his tail at Ratchet. "Ok ok."

Jazz chuckled and stood up, carefully holding Lunar in his arms. "Well, let's go get our little girl settled in."

Prowl put an arm around his mate's waist, nuzzling his cheek as they walked back to the room. "Feeling ok babe?"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Waah!"

"Looks like our daughter's hungry."

"Yeah, looks like it," Prowl chuckled, ears perking up.

They entered the room and Jazz started rooting around one-handed in the cabinet. "Where's that special sparkling-approved energon we stocked up on? I can't seem to find it."

The Datsun walked over and found the energon. "Here you go babe."

"Thanks honey," Jazz said, taking the bottle and feeding Lunar.

"You're welcome love."

Prowl grinned and hugged his mate from behind, resting his chin on Jazz's shoulder and lightly stroked his ear. He gazed down at Lunar, green optics looking back adoringly.

"Chirp!"

"Would you look at that," Jazz smiled. "She knows her daddy."

"Hey sweetie," Prowl said, lowering a hand and gently touching his daughter's nose.

Lunar chirped and giggled at the light touch, chewing on the end of the bottle.

"Adorable," Jazz murmured.

"By the way babe… happy Mother's Day," Prowl purred, kissing his mate's cheek.

"Mother's Day? What's that?"

"It's a human holiday. A day where mothers are, I guess you could say, celebrated. According to the human calendar, it's today."

"Really? That's a nice sentiment."

"So for the rest of the day babe… I'm at your service," Prowl grinned.

"You are so sweet," Jazz said, kissing Prowl on the nose. "A cube of high-grade would be nice."

"Alright love, be right back," the Datsun said as he left the room, heading for the energon storage.

Jazz smiled and finished feeding Lunar, wiping drops of energon from the corner of her mouth. "Ok lil lady. Time for you to go to sleep," he said, placing her in the crib they had installed.

Prowl returned to the room, holding a pair of energon cubes. "Thirsty babe?"

"Thank you darling," Jazz chuckled, taking a cube and sitting on the edge of the berth.

Prowl sat down next to him with his own cube. With his free hand, he started to slowly rub Jazz's shoulder. "Still tired love?"

"A little," the Porsche admitted, sipping the high-grade. "That feels nice."

Prowl smiled and curled his tail around his mate's, still rubbing his shoulder. "Glad I can be of service."

Jazz shifted his grip on the energon cube and laid out on his stomach. "I don't suppose you'd give me a massage?"

"I'd be happy to babe," Prowl grinned, setting down his cube. He leaned over Jazz and started to massage his shoulders, working down to his back and up again.

"That feels so good. Rub my neck please."

The Datsun worked his servos up to Jazz's neck where he rubbed tenderly, smoothing out the tense cables.

"You've got great servos babe," Jazz purred.

Prowl chuckled and lowered his lips to Jazz's ear, nipping it softly while still rubbing his mate's neck.

"Mm. Nice…"

"Glad you like it."

Jazz finished off his cube and rolled onto his back. "My stomach could use a massage too."

Prowl laughed and gently caressed the Porsche's stomach, leaning down to kiss his lips. Jazz loosely wrapped his arms around his mate's shoulders, kissing back passionately. His tail lashed back and forth with desire and anticipation. Prowl smirked against his mate's lips as he continued to rub his stomach, slowly moving his hands to Jazz's sides.

"I missed this," Jazz moaned.

"Me too babe. Me too," Prowl grinned, sliding an arm under Jazz's waist to pull him up closer.

"Three months without interfacing is hell," Jazz stated, intertwining their tails together.

"Oh primus babe, you're telling me!" Prowl laughed. "Imagine how the poor humans must feel, having to wait 9 months."

Jazz shuddered. "I'd go insane if we had to wait that long."

"Just to be nice, I won't make you beg today," Prowl smirked, nipping his mate's ear.

"Thanks. I don't have the energy for it today."

Jazz slide back his interface cover and wriggled slightly, hooking his legs around his mate's hips. Prowl nuzzled Jazz and opened his own cover, moaning as he pushed inside the wet port, every thrust slow and tender.

"I love you," Jazz murmured, kissing the Datsun sweetly.

Prowl stroked the Porsche's ears as he kissed him back. "I love you too babe."

Jazz reached out and lovingly caressed a door-wing, ghosting his fingertips over the sensitive metal. Prowl shuddered and moaned, every sensor in the door-wing lighting up.

"Oh Jazzy…"

"Prowler…" Jazz groaned as he overloaded.

"Unh… Jazz!"

Prowl growled lustfully as his thrusts became rougher. He was on the verge of overload, but it stayed frustratingly out of reach. Sensing how tense his mate was becoming, Jazz pushed himself up and kissed a door-wing, gliding his glossa along a seam. Prowl moaned loudly, throwing his head back.

"Overload for me darling," Jazz whispered seductively, biting the edge of the door-wing gently.

Prowl grit his dentals as he shuddered and finally overloaded, cooling fans whirling rapidly. "J-Jazz…" he groaned.

"Heh. That felt good, what do you think?"

Prowl grinned and flopped over onto his back, pulling his mate with him so that Jazz was straddling his stomach. "It felt wonderful babe."

"My beautiful mate," Jazz purred.

Prowl smiled softly at his bondmate. "I love you so much babe," he murmured, leaning up to gently kiss Jazz's lips.

"Oh Prowler…"

The Datsun smiled wider and cupped Jazz's cheek in one hand. Jazz purred and snuggled deep into his embrace.

"I love you so much," Prowl repeated, ears drooping from exhaustion. "I really do."

"And I love you," Jazz replied. "You and Lunar are more important to me than anything else in the world."

"I'd give my life for you babe," Prowl whispered, nuzzling his mate's neck.

Jazz froze, lazy smile disappearing. "Don't. Don't ever do that."

"I'd have to babe. I can't let anything happen to you. I'd be so lost without you."

"No. If you ever…" Jazz started to shake. "If you ever do that, I'd never forgive you."

Prowl hugged Jazz tightly. "What would you have me do then? I can't just let something happen to you Jazz."

"You gotta promise me," the Porsche said firmly. "You gotta promise not to die. If you die I'll… You gotta promise that you won't die."

"Babe, please… you must understand…" Prowl sighed heavily, holding his mate closer.

"NO! You gotta understand!" Jazz yelled, shaking violently. "If you die, I won't be able to go on. You gotta live, so we can stay together!"

Prowl stared at Jazz in shock, not understanding where this was coming from. He had never seen Jazz so agitated before. Even the tantrums from mood-swings during his pregnancy hadn't been like this. After a moment, Prowl reached up and kissed his mate deeply, holding him tight.

"All right babe… I promise…"

Jazz started to cry, energon tears leaking out from his visor. "Prowler…"

Prowl gasped and his ears fell back sadly. "Babe… babe, please don't cry," he whispered, trying to comfort his mate with a soft purr.

"Honey… I…" Jazz sobbed.

Prowl wiped at his mate's tears. "What is it love?" he mumbled, ears pressed flat. He couldn't help but feel responsible for Jazz's tears, and it hurt his spark.

"There's… there's something I should tell you," Jazz said, sniffing. "I was bonded once before. His name was Jetstream. One day, there…"

"Take your time babe," Prowl murmured, ears perked a bit in curiosity as he held his mate closer.

"I was sent on an undercover mission," Jazz said, taking a few deep breaths. "But I got found out. A team was sent to fetch me and the info I had. Jetstream came with them. There was a fight and…"

"Jazz…" Prowl whispered softly, intertwining their tails.

"One of the Cons was about to blast me, but Jetstream swooped in and took the hit. He didn't make it." Jazz started to cry again.

"Babe… stop… you don't' have to tell me anymore. Primus, I'm sorry for bringing back such sad memories," Prowl whispered sadly. "Nothing will happen to me, I swear. I'll always be here for you… I swear…"

"Prowl… never leave me," Jazz sobbed quietly.

Prowl held Jazz tighter and kissed his cheek. "Babe, Primus himself couldn't take me from you."

"You sound just like him," Jazz laughed sadly. "Just like my Jetstream. No wonder I love you so much."

"I'm so sorry babe," Prowl said, ears pressed back.

"It's ok. I'll be all right," Jazz said, managing a small smile and snuggling close. "My darling Prowler. As long as I'm with you, I'll be just fine."

The Datsun purred comfortingly. "I'll never leave you."

"You'd better not," Jazz muttered, leaning over to kiss his mate.

"I won't babe," Prowl assured, kissing back gently.

Jazz smiled happily at that, then sighed from exhaustion. "Good-night darling."

"Night babe," Prowl replied, sighing himself as Jazz dropped into recharge.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning.

"Wakey wakey babe," Jazz sang. "You're gonna be late for your shift if you don't get up."

Prowl groaned, raising a servo to rub his face. "It can wait," he mumbled, yawning widely. He wasn't even fully coherent.

Jazz chuckled fondly. "Anyone ever tell you how cute you are when you're sleepy?" he cooed.

Prowl opened a single optic and pouted slightly. "Sleepy isn't the word for it… I feel like I've missed a night somewhere,' he yawned again.

"Want me to take your shift for you? Lunar's already been fed, so you don't have to worry about that."

"No no… I'll take my shift," Prowl sighed, sitting up.

"Way cute babe," Jazz laughed, kissing his mate's nose. "Meet you for lunch in the rec-room?"

Prowl smiled slightly, ears perking up some. "Alright babe."

"I gotta get going myself," Jazz grinned. "Promised Prime I'd watch his twins since he and Wheeljack have the same shift today. Later babe."

"Have fun," Prowl smirked as he watched Jazz pick up Lunar and leave the room.

Later that afternoon, Jazz entered the rec-room and glanced around. Spotting Prowl on the over-sized couch, he walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey there handsome. Missed ya," he said. Lunar chirped and reached for her father. "Heh, looks like she missed you too."

"Ah… the two loves of my life," Prowl smiled warmly, gently kissing Lunar on the forehead. "Did you have fun baby-sitting?" he grinned at Jazz, handing him an energon cube.

"It was ok. Lunar was an angel of course, and so was Nova. SwiftBlast was a bit of a handful though. Crawling all over the place."

"Oh yeah?" Prowl mumbled, staring at his energon cube, lost in thought.

"Something on your mind love?"

"Uh… well… I was just wondering. About Jetstream," Prowl started. "I don't recall ever hearing about him before. I don't mean to bring back any bed memories Jazz, so you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," he added quickly. "I'm just curious."

"Well… I guess I never really talked about him before," Jazz shrugged. "Don't know why. Guess I just never saw a need to."

"Oh… ok. Well, I was just curious as to what he was around here. His job I guess you could say. I don't know, I'm just wondering," Prowl sighed, holding his energon cube with both hands.

"Ah, ok, "Jazz said. "He was a flier, so he did a lot of recon and scouting. He was a great guy. You would have liked him Prowl." He nudged shoulders with the Datsun.

"So he could fly…" Prowl mused. "That's rare among Autobots."

"He took me on rides a lot. Sometimes without telling me first. Just all of a sudden scooped me up and took off!" Jazz laughed, swinging Lunar up in the air. She squealed happily at the motion.

"Sounds like he was real handy to have around," Prowl said, ears slightly back as he took another sip of energon.

"Yeah, he was wonderful. Funny too. Or at least he thought he was,"

"So he was a comedian, huh?"

"Not really. His jokes were pretty lame," Jazz shrugged. "But he didn't know it. I only laughed at them because he tried so hard. And because he looked so cute telling them."

Prowl suddenly set his empty cube down and stood up. "Well, I've got to get back to work. Bye Lunar Bear," he said, kissing her forehead. He then kissed Jazz on the cheek. "See you when I get off my shift babe."

"Ok honey. Love ya."

Prowl smiled slightly as he turned away. "Love you too."

That evening in their quarters.

"Get back here you!" Jazz laughed as he pretended to chase after Lunar, who was crawling around as fast as she could.

Prowl sat on the edge of the berth and silently watched his mate play with their daughter. But he wasn't really paying attention, lost in his thoughts.

"Gotcha!" Jazz cried, scooping Lunar up and tickling her. She squealed loudly and laughed in delight. "Hey babe! How about joining the fun?"

Prowl stared at the floor, optics unfocused. His tail twitched in thought. He didn't even hear Jazz call out to him.

"Prowler? Did you hear me?" Jazz asked, waving a servo in front of his mate's face. "Hello in there."

Prowl blinked and looked up, staring at the Porsche with a confused expression. "Huh? What? Did you say something babe?"

"You ok darling? You were pretty spaced out there."

"Yeah… I'm fine," Prowl mumbled, rubbing his optics.

"Are you sure?" Jazz asked with a concerned frown.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm just tired."

"Ok babe. You rest then," Jazz said, kissing Prowl's nose.

Prowl kissed his mate on the cheek and laid down on the berth, sighing a bit. Jazz sat down next to him, bouncing Lunar on his knee as he tickled her some more.

"Babe…" Prowl said suddenly, sitting up.

"What is it honey?" Jazz asked, setting Lunar in her crib.

Prowl's ears fell back. "Ah… nothing. N-nevermind… it's nothing."

"Ok then."

"Ah! Ah!" Lunar chirped, waving her arms.

"Looks like somebody's hungry," Jazz laughed. "Babe, would you mind getting the bottle? It's on the top shelf for some reason."

"Yeah, sure," the Datsun walked over to the shelves and got the bottle, knocking down an old photo frame.

"Thanks babe," Jazz said, taking the bottle and feeding Lunar, not noticing the picture clatter to the floor.

Prowl bent down and picked up the frame. "Hey Jazz, who is this?"

Jazz glanced at the photo. "Hmm? Oh, that's an old photo of Jetstream."

The mech in the photo was a non-Seeker jet Autobot. He had white paint with gold trim, and a pair of large gold-furred cat ears. His wings were held close to his chassis and his tail held high. Blue eyes on a handsome face grinned out at the viewer.

Prowl stared. "That's… Jetstream?" he asked, a little shocked.

Jazz walked over to take a better look. "Yeah, that's him."

Prowl's ears and door-wings drooped slightly as he handed the picture back to Jazz. The Porsche smiled fondly and propped the frame back up on the shelf. He traced his fingers over the picture absently, a dreamy look on his face. Prowl frowned, then turned and walked silently from the room.

"Prowler?" Jazz said, confused by his mate's actions.

Prowl rubbed his optics tiredly as he walked down the hall.

"Prowler! Wait up!" Jazz called as he ran to catch up. "Prowler baby, what's the matter?"

"Nothing…"

"It's not nothing. You're upset. What's wrong?"

"I'm not upset… I'm fine…" Prowl mumbled as he continued to walk down the hall.

"You don't look fine. Please, tell me what's wrong," Jazz insisted. "Prowler love…"

"Jazz!" Prowl suddenly yelled, stopping and turning to face his mate. "I told you I'm fine."

"P-Prowl… I… I'm sorry. I just…"

"Why did you choose me as a bondmate Jazz? Because I remind you of Jetstream?" Prowl growled quietly.

"W-what? Of course not!" Jazz said, completely shocked. "Why would you think that?"

"Tch… When you look at me I bet all you think about is Jetstream…"

"No!" Jazz insisted. "The only thing I think about is you! I love you Prowl."

"Yeah, I'll bet," the Datsun muttered bitterly. "That's why you looked all giddy when you were talking about that mech. And that's why you kept a picture of him."

Jazz gently took Prowl's face in his servos. "I'll never stop loving Jetstream, it's true. He meant the world to me," he whispered. "But so do you. I can't live without you Prowl."

Prowl scoffed and turned away. "I doubt that. I'm just a replacement. That's all I am Jazz."

"No… you're not… Prowler…" Jazz whispered sadly as he watched Prowl walk away. He wanted to chase after him, but felt frozen to the spot.

Prowl walked to the rec-room, which was empty for once, and got himself a cube of –high-grade. He sat down and the couch and sighed heavily. "Well, this is just great." After nursing the cube of energon for a while, Prowl stood and left the Ark, walking around aimless with no particular direction.

Jazz finally started to walk back to the room, tears dripping down his cheeks. He curled up on the berth, sobbing quietly until he fell asleep. Eventually he woke again, dried tears staining his cheeks. But when he looked around, he saw that he was no longer in his quarters aboard the Ark. Instead, he was in the room he had lived in back on Cybertron.

"Wha? How'd I get here?

Hey Jazzy! Bout time you woke up!" a voice laughed heartily. "You're gonna become one with that berth if you keep lying on it for so long."

Jazz sat up in shock, staring at the mech in front of him. "J-Jetstream!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Jetstream, is that you? How? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Ooh! I guess I'm a ghost then… a spook. BOO!" Jetstream cracked up laughing, sitting down on the berth and hugging Jazz. "I'm not dead. What the heck are you dreaming about?" he asked, gently tapping the side of Jazz's helmet.

"It really is you…" Jazz murmured, beginning to tear up. "Jetstream!" He threw his arms around the flier's neck, sobbing.

"O-of course it's me Jazz. Aw, come on, don't cry…" Jetstream said, wrapping his arms around the Porsche lovingly.

"Sorry Jet," Jazz sniffed. "I just had the strangest dream. You were dead, and a bunch of us were on another planet. I was bonded to a mech named Prowl and we had a sparkling together. But he got jealous of you, even though you were dead, and we got into a fight."

"Wow Jazz. You must have had some whacked-out energon!" Jetstream laughed, pulling Jazz into his lap. "That sounds like one bad dream."

"Not at first," Jazz said. "That Prowl guy was really sweet. And so smart. I really liked him."

"Eh, I didn't mean him," Jet said, waving a servo dismissively. "I was talking about me being without you. You know I would never leave you." He smiled and kissed Jazz's forehead.

"Are you really here Jetstream? I'm not just dreaming this?"Jetstream smiled warmly with a small sigh.

"Oh Jazzy."

"Jetstream," Jazz murmured.

The flier slid his arms around Jazz and held him close, kissing his neck.

"Jet… I don't know what's real anymore…"

Jetstream's smile faded a bit as he titled Jazz's chin.

"Jet? You look sad," Jazz said, sliding his arms around Jet's waist and snuggling close.

"Jazz… I should tell you something before this goes too far. I don't want to upset you."

"What is it? What's wrong Jet?"

"What if… what if this was just a dream?"

"Jet… don't…" Jazz said, pulling away with a frown. "I don't want to know."

"Alright love," Jetstream said, nuzzling Jazz soothingly. "But tell me something. About this Prowl…"

"What about him?" the Porsche asked suspiciously. "You're not going to get jealous over someone I dreamt, are you?"

"No love," Jet laughed. "I was just wondering where he came from."

"Came from? He was an Autobot. He came from the same place we did."

"Oh, I knew that! His name just reminds me of something crawling around on the ground. You know, like something on the 'prowl?'" Jetstream laughed. "Like a ninja or something."

Jazz chuckled and shook his head. "No, he wasn't a ninja. He was a tactician."

"Oh. Well, a ninja would have been awesome. Then maybe I'd be a bit jealous of his mad skills," Jetstream smiled. He held Jazz close, pressing their foreheads together. "So tell me more about this dream love."

"Well, like I said, we were on another planet. The people there were these tiny little things, not even made of metal."

"N-not made of metal! How did they even survive? They must have been like… aliens or something!"

Jazz rolled his optics behind his visor. "That's what other planet means Jet. Anyway, I was bonded to this Prowl guy, and it was really nice. He was so sweet and loving. And the sparkling was an angel, this absolutely adorable little femme."

"He seems like a nice guy. So what happened love?"

"We were talking and I mentioned you. Then he started getting jealous. He even said I didn't really love him, it was awful."

"What did you say about me? A simple mentioning of someone shouldn't cause that sort of fight. That's just silly."

"Well, we were cuddling and Prowl said he'd give his life for me," Jazz told the flier. "I freaked out a little. I begged him not to and told him about you. That that was how you had died."

"Was that all?" Jetstream asked incredulously. "Or did you start talking about me more?"

"The next day Prowl asked a few questions about you and I answered them. That's about when he started acting strange. Then later, when I was feeding the sparkling, he found an old photo of you. He walked straight out the door, and when I ran after him he started yelling at me."

"Well… maybe he got really jealous. Maybe his anger wasn't so much directed at you, but more towards me," Jet suggested. "Even though I wasn't there. If you spoke highly of me, he may have felt like he was inferior. That he's no good or something."

"You're probably right," Jazz agreed. "But it's not true. He was amazing."

"Thing about it from his point of view," Jetstream said. "And… maybe he was having a bad day and got even more angered because of it?"

"I know," the Porsche sighed. "But what does it matter anyway? It was just a dumb dream. You're here, NOT dead, and we're together. Things are great."

"You wouldn't want to make things better with him? Maybe you'll have another dream like that. You don't want him still mad, do you?"

"It was a dream Jet. It wasn't real… wasn't it?"

"I don't know love. What if it wasn't?" Jet asked, holding Jazz close and rubbing his ear. "You don't want him to still be upset, do you? I'm just saying, maybe it was real love."

Jazz sighed, putting his face in his servos. "This is the dream. You still being here… it's the dream…"

"Jazz… I love you. I honestly do…" Jetstream murmured, kissing Jazz's cheek "As much as I hate to admit it, I died for a reason. Only Primus can know why. But Prowl is there so you can move on, continue to live happily."

"Slag," Jazz groaned. "Jet. What am I going to do? Prowl's so important to me. I don't know how to fix this."

"Well Jazzy, if he's anything like me, he's more angry at himself than you right now."

Jazz smiled softly. "Do you really think I can fix things with Prowl? I can't be alone again. I just can't."

"Love, I know you can fix it," Jet grinned. "Mention your sparkling. Primus knows you can't have a sparkling without true love between the bond. Let Prowl know that he's needed."

"You're right. Thank you Jet. I love you," Jazz said, leaning forward to kiss Jetstream passionately.

Jetstream smiled and kissed back lovingly, holding the Porsche tight. "You're welcome love," he murmured. "And if that doesn't work, I'll haunt him in his dreams." Jetstream smirked seductively. "I'll be on the prowl for Prowl!"

Jazz smiled fondly and kissed Jetstream one last time before snuggling deep in the flier's embrace and falling asleep. He woke up and looked around to find himself back on Earth. Lunar was gazing at him curiously from hercrib.

Prowl? Can you hear me? We need to talk.

Jazz… there's nothing to talk about.

Yes there is, Jazz insisted. Where are you? This needs to be done face-to-face.

Prowl sighed heavily. I'm outside the base.

Stay there. I'm coming out.

Jazz scooped Lunar up and rapidly left the base. After a few minutes of walking, he spotted Prowl sitting on a rock and staring at the ground morosely.

"Prowler honey…" Jazz started, putting a servo on the Datsun's shoulder. "I have to know something. Are you gonna leave me?"

The Datsun stared at the ground for a few more minutes, then glanced up. His optics met Lunar's, the little femme clinging to Jazz, and his expression softened.

"Please answer me. Prowler, I love you. I need you. But if you really want to leave…" Jazz removed his servo and took a step back. "I won't stop you."

Prowl fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist, resting his forehead on the Porsche's stomach. "Babe…"

"Oh Prowl," Jazz whispered, bending down to kiss his mate's ear.

Prowl frowned sadly, a tear falling from his optic. "I couldn't leave you if I tried," he breathed.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I was so afraid I'd lost you."

"I was being stupid," Prowl muttered. "Letting my emotions get the better of me."

"You weren't being stupid," Jazz said, trying to comfort his mate.

Prowl's door-wings sagged. "I yelled at you."

"You were upset. It's alright."

"It's not alright," Prowl said, looking up at his mate.

"Prowler honey…" Jazz murmured, kneeling down to look the Datsun in the optics. "Don't be sad. It's ok, really. I love you Prowl, and you love me. That's all that really matters."

Prowl's ears fell back and he leaned forward to gently kiss Jazz's lips. "I'm just having a bad day," he said softly. "I couldn't sleep last night and I drank high-grade to try to help. Then this morning I woke up feeling like crap… and I took the Jetstream thing the wrong way and…"

"Ssh, ssh. It's ok honey. Everything's gonna be all right," Jazz whispered, rubbing their noses together.

"How can I ask you to forgive me?" Prowl whimpered.

"I already have. I love you so much."

Prowl purred lovingly, wrapping his arms around the Porsche's shoulders. He smiled as he felt Jazz's love and acceptance flowing through the bond. Sandwiched between them, Lunar chirped happily and waved her arms. Jazz chuckled and tickled his daughter while Prowl kissed her nose, causing her to giggle harder and squirm.

Jazz stood up and stretched, Lunar nestled in the crook of his arm. "Come on. Let's go back ins-" he started before getting cut off by the Ark's alarm suddenly blaring. "Something's happened."

Prowl quickly stood and maneuvered his mate inside. "The Decepticons?"

"Only one way to find out," Jazz remarked as he headed for the control room, followed closely by his mate.

They entered the control room to find the rest of the officers already there, along with a good amount of the other bots. Most of them were muttering amongst themselves, and they all were staring at Teletran's main screen. The computer was displaying tracked Decepticon signals, which were alarmingly close.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked.

Prime turned from the screen to look at the two bots. "It appears that the Decepticons are moving towards us."

"They're attacking the Ark straight out?" Jazz said, surprised. "What are they, nuts?"

"That's what's worrying me," Prime said, tapping his face mask thoughtfully. "I thought Megatron had more sense than that. He must be confidant in whatever plan he has going."

Jazz gazed at the monitor. "Jeez, he's bringing his whole army with him! And they're getting close."

"Jazz, come with me quick," Prowl whispered, putting a servo on his mate's arm and leading him out into the hall.

"What is it?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"I want you to be somewhere safe. You're not going to take part in this battle."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

"I want you to go as deep as you can into the Ark," Prowl said. "It goes deep into the mountainside. You should be safe as long as you're far from the entrance."

"With all due respect babe, no," the Porsche said firmly. "I'm the better fighter. I should be out there."

Prowl shook his head. "I'm second-in-command. I need to be there to direct the troops. Please, just do what I ask."

Jazz's ears drooped and he held Lunar closer. "I don't like it, but ok. I'll take Lunar and go as far as I can. But you've got to promise me that you'll come to get us when it's over."

Prowl took Jazz into his arms and hugged him tight. He kissed his mate's neck tenderly, then leaned down to kiss Lunar's forehead.

"Good luck out there. I love you," Jazz murmured.

Prowl tried to smile as he nuzzled Jazz lovingly. Just then the door to the control room opened and Prime stepped into the hallway. Wheeljack was right behind him, holding their twins and looking extremely worried.

"Prowl, I… imagine that you're sending Jazz somewhere safe," Prime said. He glanced over at Wheeljack with soft optics, then back at Prowl. "I want Wheeljack to be out of this battle as well."

"Optimus, no…" Wheeljack said. "I want to be with you."

"But your twins need you to keep them safe," Jazz pointed out. "I know it sucks, but that's how it is."

"I want you to be safe. I can't let anything happen to you or our sparklings. I'd never forgive myself," Prime whispered, kissing the inventor's forehead gently.

Wheeljack nodded, silently fighting back tears.

"Come on Jacks, let's go," Jazz said.

He put his servo on Wheeljack's shoulder and the pair started walking to the deepest part of the ship. Watching their mates leave, Prowl and Prime sighed in unison and turned to enter the control room.

"Hey!" Jazz shouted, stopping and looking back. "You two had both better come back! You hear me? You'd better come back or I'll never forgive ya!"

Prowl gazed at his mate with a small smile. "I'll come back babe."

Jazz smiled back and started walking again. Wheeljack followed, crying softly but trying to hide it to avoid upsetting the sparklings. Prime and Prowl went back inside the control room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey… sir?" Prowl asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Hey!" Ironhide suddenly exclaimed. "The signal's disappeared!"

Prime looked at Ironhide sharply. "What do you mean? It can't just disappear."

"I'm tellin' ya!" the weapon specialist insisted. "One click they were here, next click… nuthin!"

"Computer error?" Prowl suggested. "Maybe Teletran only thought there were Decepticons."

"Hmm… Autobots, come with me. We're going to check this out."

Ironhide and the other bots hefted their weapons and followed Prime. He led them outside cautiously, looking around. No Decepticons were in sight, but the air was thick with tension.

"Keep your optics open for any Decepticon movement," Prime advised. "I know they're up to something."

"You're right Prime! We are up to something. Your destruction!" an evil-sounding voice boomed.

"Look out, it's an ambush!" Ironhide yelled.

Prime spun around and looked up. Standing on the rocks above the Ark's entrance was Megatron, the silver-gray leader of the Decepticons. Behind the large neko-bot were dozens of Con soldiers. The odds were not in the Autobots favor.

Prime pulled out his rifle and took aim. "I knew you had some kind of scheme planned."

"When do I not?" Megatron smirked, firing his arm cannon.

"Watch out Prime!" Ironhide cried, knocking Optimus out of the path of the plasma burst.

"Fire on the rocks above their ship!" Starscream, the Decepticon Air Commander, screeched, swooping in with the other jets and firing his null cannons." Don't let them be able to get back inside!"

Quickly regaining his composure, Prime fired his rifle at Megatron. But the Decepticon leader just dodged the blasts.

"I wonder how you'll fare Prime," he laughed. "Once you and your troops are cut off from your base!"

Deep inside the Ark, Jazz looked up when the walls shook slightly. "What's the rumbling?"

"Your plan will not succeed Megatron!" Prime growled.

"Oh really? Starscream!" Megatron called out, transforming to gun mode. Starscream landed and grabbed hold, aiming at Prime's spark chamber.

"Optimus!" Prowl cried, shooting the jet in the faceplates before any further action could take place.

"The rocks, you fool!" Megatron yelled as Starscream hissed and stumbled back. "Shoot the rocks above the entrance!"

"B-but why not just take out Prime? They'd have no clue what to do without him!" Starscream screeched, reluctantly aiming towards the rocks. He held a servo over one optic, damaged by Prowl's blast.

"Just do what you're told!"

"Rrn… Fine!" the jet grumbled, firing.

"No!" Prime yelled.

"It's coming down!" Ironhide yelled. "Everybody get back!"

Large boulders crashed down among dozens of smaller rocks. The entrance was soon blocked off, 30 or more tons of rubble before it. It was pure luck an avalanche hadn't started.

"NOW you shoot at Prime!" Megatron declared.

"With pleasure!" Starscream grinned.

"Oh no you don't!" Prowl cried, shooting Starscream in the face again and knocking him back.

Megatron transformed back to robot mode and fired at Prowl. The Datsun screamed in agony as a door-wing was blown off. Energon spurted from the wound as he clutched at it, staggering back.

"You'll pay for that…" he growled, gritting his dentals.

Inside the Ark, Jazz froze in place. "Prowl! Oh god, he's hurt!"

"Ratchet! Hurry and tend to Prowl's injury!" Prime commanded.

He fired his rifle rapidly, but the silver neko-bot just dodged, darting about in the air. Megatron fired back, the shot clipping off Prime's shoulders. The semi-truck yelped in surprised pain as a second shot took off the tip off his tail.

{Prowl!} Jazz called over the bond. {Prowl darling, are you all right?}

Prowl growled irritably, grimacing from the pain. {I'll be fine.}

"This is the end for you! Die Prime!" Megatron yelled, launching himself at the Autobot leader.

"It'll be your end today Megatron!" Prime declared, throwing a punch at the oncoming Decepticon.

"Never!"

{What's going on?} Jazz demanded. {What's happening out there?}

{Everything's under control, don't worry. How's Lunar doing?}

"Hold still!" Ratchet snapped, working on Prowl's injury.

{She's fine. What was that rumbling earlier?} Jazz asked.

Prowl bit his lip, the overly-sensitive sensors in his back where his door-wing had been feeling like they were on fire. {Nothing. Just some rocks falling,} he said, trying to reassure his mate.

"I've patched up the energon lines, so you won't bleed out," Ratchet said. "But you've got to be careful."

"He's gonna pay for this," Prowl growled, hefting his gun.

"Fire! Fire!" Starscream commanded the jets.

Prime looked up to see the Decepticon jets taking aim. "Autobots, watch out!"

Taking advantage of Prime's distraction, Megatron fired his cannon and blasted a hole in the semi's knee. Above them, Starscream and the other Seekers shot quickly, strafing the ground-locked Autobots.

In the bowels of the ship, Wheeljack jerked hard, nearly dropping the twins. "Optimus!"

"Prime!" Prowl yelled, rushing towards his leader, who had fallen to one knee.

"He's been hit," Wheeljack said, beginning to shake. "Oh Primus, he's been hit."

"Take this, ya over-grown toy!" Ironhide shouted, managing to keep a hissing Starscream at bay.

Prowl drew a bead on the Decepticon leader's helmet. "Get away from Prime!"

"Jazz, I… I got to get out there," Wheeljack said. "I gotta help him."

"Calm down," the Porsche replied, grabbing the inventor's arm. "I know how you feel, but rushing out there will only distract them."

Megatron roared in pain when one of Prowl's shots blasted off his arm cannon. "Damn you Autobot!"

Seeing his chance, Prime shot up from the ground, punching Megatron on the chin. The large silver bot staggered back, getting fired upon from both sides by Prowl and Ironhide.

"Megatron isn't fit to lead!" Starscream screeched, running head-on towards the Autobots. "Decepticons, follow my lead!"

"I don't think so!" Ironhide yelled, the red van putting a pair of holes in the jet's left wing.

"Grr, retreat!" Megatron yelled.

Starscream hissed at Ironhide, ears pressed flat. "We'll be back, Autobot scum!" he growled, holding his wound and retreating with the other Decepticons.

"Good riddance!" the weapon specialist called after them.

{Prowl? Is everything ok?} Jazz asked.

{Yeah, everything is fine,} Prowl replied. {The Decepticons just retreated.}

{Good. Wheeljack and I will meet you at the med-bay.}

Prowl hesitated. {Well… it might take us a while to get there.}

{What do you mean?} Jazz asked suspiciously. {The fight was right outside the Ark. Why would it take you a while to get to the med-bay?}

{There was a bit of an accident…} the Datsun hedged.

{Accident? What kind of accident?}

{Some rocks fell in front of the entrance. We can't get inside.}

Jazz groaned. "Wheeljack, the entrance is blocked."

"What? Why am I not surprised…" Wheeljack sighed.

{Don't worry, we'll have it cleared away in no time,} Prowl assured his mate, walking over to the boulders and starting to dig.

"Hey! You stop that digging!" Ratchet snapped. "You'll tear those energon lines again!"

Prowl's ears flattened. "But we have to hurry and get inside."

"**You** have to stay still. Relax, we'll get inside."

Prowl sighed and stepped back from the rubble. {Jazz, we'll be there soon.}

{Ok babe. We'll be waiting for you at the entrance.}

Prime limped over and put a servo on Prowl's shoulder. "It's ok. They're safe, that's all that matters."

Prowl frowned and, despite Ratchet's orders, began to dig and pull out some of the smaller rocks.

The ambulance-neko threw up his hands. "Oh for the love of-!"

"Stand back everyone. I'll blast away the rocks," Ironhide declared. Once everyone was clear, he began to fire his cannon at the rubble.

{Jazz, Ironhide's blasting the boulders away,} Prowl informed his mate. {So don't worry if you hear any more loud noises.}

{Gotcha. Are you sure you're not hurt?} Jazz asked, concerned. {I can feel pain seeping through the bond.}

{I'm fine love, promise. And tell Wheeljack that Prime's ok too.}

{All right…} the Porsche sighed. {Ah, the noise is starting to upset the sparklings. We're moving to the med-bay.}

{Ok.}

KA-BLAM!

"We're through!" Ironhide stated.

"Ok, everyone's who's injured go straight to the med-bay. And that includes you two," Ratchet ordered, pointing at Prime and Prowl.

The Datsun's ears were pressed flat in pain. "Hey Ratchet, you're going to be able to reattach that, right?" he asked, referring to his blown-off door wing.

"As long as the connectors aren't fried, it should be no problem."

Prowl sighed in relief. {Jazz, Ironhide just blasted through. We're coming in.}

{Thank Primus,} Jazz said, rushing out to meet them. {I was-} "Your door-wing!" he cried, catching sight of Prowl.

"Yeah… that damn Megatron shot it off. But it's ok," Prowl grinned smugly. "I shot off his arm cannon."

Jazz stared in shock. "Prowler…"

"I'm alright babe."

"Out of the way already! He's not the only one who's hurt!" Ratchet griped, shoving Jazz aside.

The Porsche shook his head as if coming out of a daze. Prowl pulled Jazz into his arms and nuzzled him lovingly, moving them to the side of them hall.

"See babe? Told you I'd come back," he whispered.

Jazz kissed his mate tenderly. "Come on, let's get that door-wig put back on,' he said, taking Prowl's servo and leading them to the med-bay.

"Yeah, I kind of need that," Prowl chuckled ruefully.

The group reached the med-bay and Wheeljack came out to meet them.

"Optimus! Your knee!" he exclaimed. "Are you all right? Can you walk?"

Prime smiled at Wheeljack, retracting his mask, and tried to hide his limp. "Of course love. It's nothing Ratchet can't fix."

Wheeljack hugged the sparklings close, worry plain in his optics and flattened ears. Prime smiled reassuringly and leaned down to softly kiss both sparklings. They chirped and cooed, reaching up to their father.

"Ok Prowl, you first," Ratchet said. "Need to make sure those energon lines are properly repaired."

{You're gonna be alright, right?} Jazz asked, speaking across the bond to hide how worried his was from the others.

{I'm sure I will be love.}

Ratchet soldered a couple of energon lines that had re-opened, then checked the connectors on Prowl's back. "Good news, the door-wing can be reattached good as new."

"That's a relief," Prowl sighed.

Ironhide held the door to Prowl's back, making sure it didn't budge an inch. Ratchet carefully repaired each connector and sensor one-by-one. It seemed to take hours as he worked.

{You ok? That hurt just to watch,} Jazz remarked.

{Y-yeah… it's fine, just sensitive. You know how it is with my door-wing,} Prowl said. "Gah! Ironhide, watch your grip!" he yelled in pain.

"Sorry! Sorry."

{Yeah, I know how it is,} Jazz said, grinning slightly.

"Pain is a good sign," Ratchet said. "It means the sensors in your door-wing are reconnecting to the ones in your back."

"It's not pain," Prowl grumbled, ears flattening.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Whatever. Ok! You're all done. Try moving your door-wing."

Prowl carefully flexed his door-wing, moving it with a shudder. "It feels fine Ratchet, thanks."

"Good. Off," the ambulance-neko said gruffly. "Your turn Prime."

Prime sat down on the berth as Prowl hopped off. Ratchet scanned the truck's injured knee a few times.

"Simple enough to fix," he stated. "Don't even need to replace anything."

"That's good to hear," Optimus said.

"That's better than good," Wheeljack said firmly. "I'm so glad you're not hurt worse."

Prime smiled softly at Wheeljack, reaching out to gently stroke his mate's ear. The inventor purred at the touch, ears wriggling cutely.

"Done!" Ratchet declared. "Your knee is fine. Out. Next!"

"Come on Prowl," Jazz said quietly. "Let's go back to our room."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Prowl grinned.

They left the med-bay and quickly got to their quarters. "I'll just feed Lunar and set her down for the night," Jazz said.

Prowl hummed in reply, then wrapped his arms around Jazz from behind. He buried his face in his mate's neck, softly kissing and sucking. The Porsche moaned and tilted his head back, but reluctantly pulled away.

"Now you stop that. You need your rest too," he said, getting Lunar's bottle.

The Datsun pouted. "Aw, come on love," he purred into Jazz's neck, bringing up a hand to stroke his ear.

Jazz finished feeding Lunar and set her in the crib, then turned to face Prowl. "No. We both need rest. Worrying about you wore me out. Let's just sleep, ok?"

Prowl's ears fell back at the sight in front of him. Jazz looked exhausted; limp tail, droopy ears, dim visor, and a drawn face.

"Alright babe,' Prowl murmured, scooping Jazz into his arms and carrying him to the berth.

Jazz smiled and snuggled up close. "Thanks honey. Love you so much," he whispered as he fell asleep.

Prowl smiled softly at his mate and laid them out on the berth. "I love you too Jazzy," he purred as he fell asleep himself.

After a few moments, Jazz woke up and stretched. Glancing around, he saw that he was once again back in his old room.

'I'm back here again?' he thought. Then he noticed Prowl lying next to him, fast asleep. "That's a new twist. Wake up darling."

Prowl's ears flicked slightly as he woke. "Morning already?"

"Not exactly. We seem to be back on Cybertron," Jazz said, smirking a bit. "This is the room I shared with Jetstream."

"We're where?" Prowl asked, shooting up.

"Jazz!" Jetstream exclaimed, walking up to the berth.

"Hey Jet," Jazz smiled. "Jet, this is Prowl. Prowl, Jetstream."

"Ah! It's the ninja," Jetstream grinned.

Prowl's ears flattened. "This is Jetstream?"

"He's not a ninja. I told you that in the last dream!" Jazz laughed, throwing a pillow at the flier.

"Aw, come on Jazz. I'm only teasing."

"Jazz, what is going on here?" Prowl demanded.

"Calm down. We're having a dream, that's all," Jazz said, smirking. "Had one earlier."

"This is just a dream?" the Datsun asked incredulously.

Jetstream sat down on the berth and threw an arm around Prowl. "So this is Prowlie, huh?"

"Yup. This is my Prowler," Jazz said beaming.

"Well Jazzy, your ninja looks like he's a decent guy."

Prowl scowled, looking over at Jazz, his drooped door-wings signaling how much he disliked the strange situation.

"It's ok Prowl. He's just teasing you," Jazz said soothingly, leaning over to kiss his mate's ear.

"Yeah… I can see that," Prowl pouted.

The Porsche sighed fondly and rolled his optics behind his visor. "Just relax babe. You wanted some quality time, now we've got some."

{Well, I didn't know that it included him,} Prowl sulked, speaking across the bond to keep it private.

{Oh, and I did? Come on Prowl, he like you. It'll be fu~un,} Jazz cajoled. "Jet, a little help here?"

{Whoa babe… wait a minute. Are you implying that all of us… uh…} Prowl stammered, optics wide.

"Come on Prowlie boy, loosen up a little," Jetstream grinned. "I don't bite."

"Since when?" Jazz scoffed. "Besides, Prowler likes getting bit." He leaned over and started kissing and biting the Datsun's neck, Prowl blushing lightly at his mate's actions.

"Ooh, ninja likes to be nibbled," Jet chuckled, leaning forward to nip Prowl's ear.

Jazz bit down hard on Prowl's neck. "Nibble his door-wings, watch what happens," he told Jetstream.

"Ah… of course," the flier said before doing just that.

Prowl moaned slightly. "B-babe… Jazz…" he groaned, face red and ears pressed back.

"Don't worry babe. We'll take good care of you," Jazz cooed, moving to straddle his mate's waist. He kissed Prowl deeply, taking advantage of a kiss to probe his lover's mouth with his glossa. {Oh, baby, what I have planned for you…}

{I'm not sure how to take this babe,} Prowl moaned through the kiss.

Jetstream laughed at Prowl's bewildered expression. "I take it Prowlie isn't used to being on the bottom," he said, biting the door-wing again.

"Only once. Now, open up handsome," Jazz said seductively, rubbing Prowl's interface plating. {Relax, and let us do all the work.}

Prowl's ears wiggled slightly as he slowly slid back his plating. {Now I know how you feel all the time babe.}

Jetstream suddenly smirked, noticing the police symbol on Prowl's door-wings. "Hey Jazz, maybe the 'officer' needs to be restrained," he purred seductively.

Jazz laughed. "Maybe he does. What do you suggest Jet?" he asked coyly. {I like being on bottom actually. Having you inside me feels so good.}

{Well then, I know what I'm doing to you when we wake up Jazzy.}

"I'm all for tying him up. How about some cuffs?" Jet suggested, reaching for a pair under the berth.

"C-cuffs?" Prowl asked nervously.

"Ooh, stasis cuffs! Never tried those before!" Jazz said excitedly. He opened his port cover and wriggled, grinding his groin against his mate's.

Prowl bit down hard on his bottom lip, trying to control himself. It took all of his willpower not to overload on the spot. It got even harder when Jetstream clamped a pair of stasis cuffs onto his wrists, the semi-immobilizing electrical current wrecking havoc with his systems.

"You're all ours now Prowlie," the flier smirked, running his fingers along the edge of Prowl's door-wing.

"Got that right," Jazz agreed, leaning over to kiss Jetstream open-mouthed.

Jet returned the kiss, pulling the Porsche close as their glossa rubbed against each other. Jazz moaned and squirmed, gripping onto Prowl's waist. Prowl, sandwiched between the two mechs, blushed and curled his tail around Jazz's.

Jazz pulled back and broke the kiss reluctantly. "Oh wow… I forgot how good a kisser you were Jet," he panted.

"Not as good as you are," Jetstream grinned, stroking Jazz's ear.

Jazz purred at the touch. "And let's not forget our little Prowler," he smirked, pressing a finger into the Datsun's port.

Prowl moaned and threw his head back, rolling his hips up as Jazz pushed in another finger. The pressure in his port was exquisite. Not being able to move more than his tail made it even more arousing.

"Oh Jazz, let me help you love," Jet murmured seductively, slipping a finger into Prowl's port as well, the Datsun's moans growing loader.

Jazz grinned and deeply kissed his mate, pulling out his fingers. Then, in one swift motion, he pushed his hardened cable into the dripping port.

"So tight… Prowler…" he groaned in pleasure.

"Ah! J-Jazz!" Prowl cried, wrapping his legs around the Porsche's waist to pull him closer.

Jetstream moaned lustfully at the arousing sight in front of him. He reached out with one servo to gently stroke Jazz's ear, caressing Prowl's door-wing with the other.

Jazz reached for the flier. "Care to join me?"

"Be happy to love," Jetstream purred. "What do you want me to do?"

"One guess gorgeous," Jazz smirked broadly, giving a hard quick thrust, causing Prowl to bite his lip.

Jetstream grinned and crawled over, sidling up close to Jazz, who shivered in anticipation. Jet gently stroked his lover's sides, leaning over to nibble on his neck tenderly. The Porsche purred softly and rubbed Jet's interface cover.

"Oh Jazz," Jetstream moaned, sliding back his plating, cable stiffening under Jazz's touch.

Jazz smirked sexily and gently pushed Jetstream back behind Prowl. The gold-and-white neko-bot put his servos on the Datsun's hips and pressed up against his back.

"J-Jazz," Prowl panted, suddenly nervous. "W-what are you guys doing?"

"Just a little 2-on-1 action," Jazz said off-handedly, slowing his thrusts slightly.

Jetstream ran his servos down Prowl's sides lightly, nipping his door-wings. He rubbed his body against Prowl's back, stiff cable nudging against his exhaust port. Prowl screwed his optics shut, whimpering in pleasure.

"You ready babe? Cause I know we are," Jazz purred.

"Go for it babe," Prowl moaned.

Jazz grinned and nodded to Jetstream, pausing his movements. The flier slowly pushed his cable into Prowl's exhaust port. He moaned lustfully, the tightness of the passage squeezing him wonderfully. Prowl's optics flew open wide, and he stifled a cry of pleasure.

Jazz smirked and started thrusting again. {Prowl baby, don't hold back. I love to hear you moan.}

{Oh babe… you have to beg me for that kind of prize,} Prowl smirked. Behind him, Jetstream began thrusting slowly, biting down on a door-wing.

"Jet darling… Prowl's getting cocky," Jazz smirked wickedly, thrusting hard and fast. "Help me fix that."

Jetstream moved to meet Jazz's thrusts, pounding hard into the tight port. "M-moan Prowlie."

Prowl clamped his optics shut and bit his lip, pressing hard enough to draw energon. {Not until you beg me.}

{Not a chance.} Jazz leaned over and bit down on Prowl's door-wing hard enough to leave a dent.

Prowl jerked violently, desperately fighting back sounds of pleasure. Tiny mewls escaped his vocalizer as he arched and thrashed. Jetstream lifted the Datsun's hips to sink deeper as Jazz reached down to gently rub his mate's cable. Prowl finally couldn't take it anymore and howled in bliss, throwing his head back.

"Much better," Jazz purred, his servo stroking Prowl's cable, picking up speed to match his thrusts.

Prowl whimpered softly as he found himself giving in to his desires. "Ah! Ah! Jazz!"

The Porsche smirked and leaned forward to kiss his mate, bringing up his free servo to fondle Jetstream's ear. The flier shuddered and moaned, thrusting into Prowl's exhaust port hard to get a bigger reaction. That rocked the Datsun onto Jazz harder, pushing him over the edge.

Jazz cried out as he overloaded, his upper body going limp. But he kept thrusting hard, unable to stop moving his hips. Prowl moaned as his mate's overload triggered his own, pushing back against Jetstream. Jet bit down on Prowl's neck as he reached for Jazz, gripping his lover's shoulders.

"P-Prowl… Jet…" Jazz groaned. "My loves…"

Prowl wrapped his arms around his mate to pull him to his chest as he overloaded again. "Unh… babe…"

"Oh primus," Jazz murmured as he hit his second overload, leaning over Prowl's shoulder to kiss Jetstream.

Jet kissed Jazz tenderly as he achieved his own overload. He slowly ran his servo up Jazz's neck and cheek to ghost his fingertips over a soft-furred ear. Jazz howled as the light touch set off a third overload, then fell back limply on the berth.

Prowl whimpered as his mate was pulled out of him. He tilted his head back onto Jetstream's broad chest, intertwining their tails. He panted deeply from exhaustion, closing his optics. The flier finally gave in to his second overload, stroking Prowl's sides as his hips slowly stilled.

"I don't think I can move," Jazz groaned, feeling completely and utterly satisfied.

Jetstream lifted Prowl off of his cable and slumped onto the berth. Prowl crawled over to his mate and hovered over him, kissing his lips lovingly.

"That sure was a good time babe," he panted, feeling weak.

"Told ya it would be fun," Jazz smirked, kissing back.

Prowl flopped down next to Jazz, sighing contentedly. "Now I know why you liked Jetstream so much… he's quite the pleaser…"

Jetstream grinned at the praise and crawled over to the pair of neko-bots, laying out on his back between them. The flier wrapped his arms around Prowl and Jazz's waists and pulled them close, snuggled up to his chest.

"You're quite the pleaser yourself babe. I love you both so much," Jazz said, sliding an arm around Jet's neck and curling his tail around Prowl's.

"Love you too Jazzy," Prowl smiled softly.

Jet sighed, his optics dimming sleepily. "Heh… don't think I've ever had this much fun before."

"I don't want to wake up," the Porsche murmured. "I just want to stay like this forever."

"Ah, I wish you could love," Jetstream whispered, kissing Jazz's forehead softly.

Jazz sighed in longing. "Oh well. There's always my dreams."

"Yes love, but don't forget your ninja-boy," Jetstream said, stifling a laugh. "He gets jealous… I don't want you guys to have a problem again…" he murmured, glancing over at Prowl, who was already sleeping.

"You're so sweet," Jazz smiled, kissing Jet. "I don't think that will be a problem anymore. I'll just bring him along."

Jetstream laughed happily, tossing his head back. "Yeah, I think so long as you bring him with you, he'll be VERY happy. See that contented look on his face? I don't think Prowlie there has ever been in the middle before."

"Got that right," Jazz chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I was his first."

"His first ever? Whoa. Well, ninja-boy certainly waited for the best, didn't he?" Jet smiled gently, nuzzling Jazz's cheek.

"Flatterer," Jazz teased, snuggling close. "Good-night darling. I'll miss you so much."

Jetstream kissed the Porsche lovingly. "I'll be here love… on the prowl in your dreams. Ha ha… apparently that was literal tonight!"

Jazz chuckled fondly and kissed back. "I love you Jet," he murmured, falling asleep.

A few moments later Jazz woke up back on Earth. He glanced down to find Prowl curled up next to him, smiling happily in his sleep. Prowl's head rested on his mate's chest as he purred soft little snores.

"Heh. So cute," Jazz whispered to himself, gently stroking the Datsun's ears. They twitched at the light touch. "My beautiful Prowler…"

A series of chirps came from the crib. Green optics peered over the side as Lunar demanded parental attention. Jazz smiled at his daughter as he carefully got out of the berth without waking his mate. He prepared a bottle and picked Lunar up.

"You are a very lucky little sparkling, you know that?" Jazz said, the little femme chirping and cooing happily as she chewed on the tip of the bottle. "You have a wonderful daddy."

As if on cue, Prowl suddenly yawned and stretched out, tail curling up and ears falling back. Jazz grinned and sat on the berth, bouncing Lunar on his knee. "Looks like Daddy's waking up."

The Datsun opened a single optics as he sat up, ears drooping tiredly as he yawned again. "Dang… I just had… the most interesting dream."

"Really? What was it about?" Jazz asked casually, turning slightly to hide a smirk.

"Well…" Prowl started, rubbing his optics to wake up more. "You were there and… Jetstream for some reason." He paused for a moment, flicking his ears. "Babe, we had a threesome… and you stuck me on the middle."

"Sounds like fun. And you in the middle? Yummy."

Prowl blushed at the seductive tone of his mate.

"And seeing you in those stasis cuffs was hot," Jazz purred. "You look good tied up."

"W-what? H-how did you know?" Prowl stammered, optics wide.

"I seem to have had the exact same dream."

Prowl's look of shock slowly melted into a seductive smirk. "Heh… and what a good dream it was…"

Jazz purred lovingly. "It sure was. We even overloaded in our sleep." He pointed at lube seeping out of the seams of Prowl's armor.

"Gah! Primus!"

"Ha ha. I'm in the same state you are," Jazz laughed, gesturing to his own lube-stained armor.


	8. Chapter 8

The Datsun smirked. "Babe, you're lucky Lunar is awake," he whispered, leaning forward to nip his mate's ear.  
Jazz snickered as he finished feeding Lunar and set down the bottle. "Let's go get cleaned up. Little Lunar could use a bath too, right sweetie?"  
"Chirp!"  
"Sounds good to me," Prowl said, smiling softly.  
Jazz headed to their private shower-room, filling the sink with water and setting Lunar in it. Prowl followed his mate, swishing his tail back and forth as he watched Lunar squeal and splash. He smiled softly at his daughter and kissed her nose.  
"She's so beautiful," he said as she giggled and splashed at him.  
"Yeah…" Jazz agreed. "Just imagine how dazzling she'll be when she's all grown up."  
Prowl sighed, frowning. "I don't think I want to see her grown up. I'd rather she stay little…" He gently poking Lunar's stomach, making her giggle.  
"I know," Jazz said, picking up a soapy rag and washing Lunar. "But it's gonna happen whether we want it to or not."  
"I want another one," Prowl mumbled to himself.  
"Already? Kinda soon, don't you think?"  
"Ah… yeah, I suppose…"  
Jazz smiled fondly at his mate. "I'd like more sparklings myself, but later. When Lunar's a little older and can help out." He turned and poked Prowl firmly in the chest. "And YOU'RE carrying them next time."  
"I'll carry them wherever you need me to babe."  
Jazz rolled his optics behind his visor. "So not what I meant," he said, patting the Datsun's stomach.  
"Oh. Sorry babe," Prowl laughed. "But… heh… no. You're my carrier babe."  
"I don't think so," the Porsche said firmly as he rinsed off a squirming Lunar. "It's your turn to have mood-swings, cravings, and morning-sickness."  
Prowl grimaced a bit. "…maybe waiting a while is a good idea."  
"No kidding. Now, retract your plating so I can clean you up."  
"Yes sir," Prowl grinned, throwing a playful salute and retracting his groin plating.  
Jazz picked up another rag and soaped it up. He began to gently scrub the lubricant off of Prowl's armor. Prowl purred at the soft scrape of the rough cloth against the metal. His ears perked up in lust as he tilted his head back. Jazz smirked at his mate's expression and rubbed harder.  
"Oh babe… you're gonna be cleaning up more here soon," Prowl warned, moaning.  
"I don't mind," Jazz said, kissing the tip of Prowl's cable.  
Prowl jerked and shuddered. "Unh… Jazz… y-you better stop…"  
Jazz took the Datsun's cable fully into his mouth and sucked. He ran his glossa along the side, enjoying the sweet taste of Prowl's lube. Prowl reached down and tugged his mate's ear.  
"Unh… babe… you're not getting me to moan like you did in the dream," he growled lustfully.  
Jazz sucked harder. Don't care about that. I just want to taste you.  
Prowl nearly collapsed, his knees feeling weak. He stroked Jazz's ear quickly and tugged harder, the faint pain incredibly arousing for the Porsche. Jazz retracted his own plating and moaned, sending vibrations down the cable in his mouth.  
"J-Jazz…" Prowl groaned, barely able to remain standing.  
Baby… come for me.  
Prowl growled as his overloaded, ears pressing back. Lubricant flooded Jazz's throat and he moaned as he swallowed it all, licking up every last drop. Prowl released a soft moan and stumbled back weakly.  
"Mm, delicious," Jazz smirked.  
"Oh Jazzy…"  
Jazz chuckled and quickly cleaned up the last of the dirt and lube. "Feel all right honey?"  
Prowl suddenly growled lustfully and tackled Jazz to the floor, grabbing the Porsche's servos and pinning them above his head. Prowl panted heavily, ears pressed flat.  
"Ooh, I got you all worked up, didn't I?" Jazz teased.  
Prowl narrowed his optics and bit his lip, drawing a trickle of energon.  
"Baby… I'd love to have a tumble with you. But first we'd better put her back in her crib." Jazz pointed up at Lunar in the sink, watching them with wide green optics.  
"Damn, I… I forgot," Prowl muttered, slowly releasing his mate.  
"Be right back babe," Jazz laughed, standing and taking Lunar into the bedroom after drying her off.  
Prowl sat up and tried to calm himself, breathing heavily with closed optics. His spark was throbbing with desire and it was driving him nuts. After a few moments, Jazz came back and sat in his lap.  
"Well, she's all settled. You ready?"  
Prowl smirked suddenly. "Ah, not anymore babe. I'm out of the mood now."  
Jazz frowned severely. "That's not funny Prowl."  
Prowl struck a fanged grin. "Aw… poor Jazzy," he teased.  
Jazz scowled, ears flat. "Come on Prowl. I need you. Please?"  
The Datsun grinned and pushed Jazz onto his back. "Just needed to hear you beg babe," he whispered, grinding their hips together.  
"M-meanie," the Porsche moaned, writhing. "Take me. Take me please…"  
Prowl purred in pleasure. "I must really be good babe, for you to always want me so much."  
"Always want you… always…" Jazz grabbed Prowl's servo and impatiently guided it to his port.  
Prowl stroked the rim of his mate's port and purred lovingly. "I bet this would be fun in a tub full of water," he smirked, tail flicking.  
"Sounds good to me," Jazz replied, kissing Prowl's chest.  
Prowl smirked as he stood and lifted his mate from the floor, slowly lowering him into the filled tub. Jazz sunk back into the warm water with a loud purr. He smiled seductively, rivulets of water running down his chest. Prowl licked his lips at the enticing sight in front of him.  
"Come on in babe. The water's fine," Jazz purred.  
The Datsun chuckled and slipped into the tub, ears drooping in relaxation. He gently laid out against his mate. Not being able to stand it anymore, Jazz grabbed Prowl's hips and pushed their groins together. Prowl purred deeply and nipped the Porsche's ear.  
Jazz shuddered in lust. "Prowler… I'm yours…"  
Prowl nuzzled his mate's neck and put his servos under his thighs to lift him slightly. "I love you Jazzy," he whispered.  
"I love you too Prowl. So much. You and Lunar are my whole world."  
Prowl smiled softly before pushing himself into his mate, moaning loudly as he did so. Jazz bucked his hips, water splashing over the side of the tub. He then hooked his legs around Prowl's waist and flipped them over. After a moment of surprise from the sudden switch, Prowl nipped Jazz's ear again, while lifting him up and dropping him back down.  
"More darling," Jazz moaned. "I need more of you."  
Prowl felt his entire body shudder as he quickened his pace, lifting Jazz up and yanking him back down onto his cable. He lowered his lips to Jazz's neck, biting down roughly. Jazz grinned and playfully shoved Prowl under the water. The Datsun gasped at the unexpected submerge and was quickly pulled back up.  
"You know babe, gasping while underwater is a good way to drown," Jazz said matter-of-factly.  
"Such a caring mate," Prowl purred.  
"Yup. Aren't you the lucky bot?" Jazz grinned, pushing his hips down.  
Letting out a yelp that quickly turned into a moan, Prowl clenched onto Jazz's sides. "Unh… primus, you're always so good…"  
Jazz smirked broadly, playfully striking a pose. "Baby, I'm the best," he said, capturing Prowl's lips in a searing kiss.  
Prowl purred through the kiss, overload threatening to explode, but he pushed it back. Jazz was squirming in his lap, slamming his hips down and begging his mate to go faster. Prowl mewled in pleasure and turned them around, pushing the Porsche against the edge of the tub and pounding into him roughly.  
Jazz thrashed and clawed at the sides of the tub, water splashing everywhere. "PROWL!" he screamed as he overloaded.  
Prowl's tail curled as he threw his head back, holding in his begging overload. Beneath him Jazz moaned and went limp, sliding under the water. Prowl slipped under with him and caught Jazz's lips in another kiss, breathing air into his mate as he thrusted hard.  
Prowler… oh Prowler… Jazz moaned through the bond as he overloaded a second time.  
Prowl whimpered as his mate's climax pushed into his own, vision going back momentarily black as a massive overload crashed through him. Babe, I love you so much.  
Darling… Jazz murmured as he broke the kiss and pushed himself up out of the water.  
Prowl followed the Porsche up and hung over the side of the tub, sighing contentedly.  
"I can't move my legs," Jazz remarked casually.  
Prowl laughed and turned to his mate, bringing him into his arms. "I seem to immobilize you a lot babe. So what happened to our innocent bath?"  
Jazz laughed. "That? That ended the moment I rinsed off Lunar."  
"I noticed." Prowl kissed Jazz's forehead tenderly. "I know I've told you before, but I'm going to tell you again… I love you," he whispered quietly.  
Jazz gave his mate a loving smile. "I'll never get tired of hearing that. I love you too."  
Prowl smiled as he cuddled his mate, ears held high in love. "We need to finish our bath love."  
"Too tired. You wore me out."  
"I can clean you up babe," the Datsun grinned.  
Jazz nodded and leaned back. Prowl smirked and picked up a rag, soaping it up. He began to slowly scrub his mate's chassis, gliding the rag gently across the metal.  
"That feels nice," Jazz sighed in enjoyment, visibly relaxing.  
Prowl smiled and kissed Jazz's neck, nibbling a cable as he ran the cloth down his mate's stomach.  
Jazz moaned, then giggled. "T-tickles…"  
Prowl smirked and ran the cloth down to Jazz's inner thigh, rubbing firmly but gently.  
"T-that t-tickles even m-more!" Jazz protested, squirming.  
Prowl's smirk widened and he swiped the rag over Jazz's port, wiping off the lube seeping out.  
"No teasing me honey," Jazz groaned. "I'm way too tired for another round."  
"Sorry babe," Prowl laughed. He quickly washed his mate, avoiding the hotspots he knew so well.  
"It's alright," Jazz said, leaning over and kissing the Datsun softly.  
Prowl kissed back with a purr. He reached up and stroked the Porsche's ears tenderly until Jazz reluctantly broke off the kiss and stood, slightly wobbly. "We'd better dry off. Your shift starts soon."  
"Aw, you had to remind me babe?"  
Jazz shrugged. "Sorry darling. I don't like it either, but…"  
"Yeah, all right," Prowl sighed, stepping out of the tub to dry off. "So, are you watching Lunar?"  
"Yeah. I plan to show her off in the rec-room," Jazz said, drying off and kissing Prowl's nose. "You better get going."  
"I bet she'll like the attention," Prowl smiled, flicking his tail happily. "See you at lunch babe."  
"Ok. Love you." Jazz kissed Prowl again before the Datsun left for work, then turned to Lunar. "Ok sweetie-pie! Time for a little trip!" he laughed, scooping her up.  
Jazz entered the rec-room and plopped onto the couch. He cradled Lunar in his lap, the little femme looking around in wonder. One of the other Autobots, Tracks, sat down next to the Porsche.  
"Hey there jazz. What's that you got?"  
"This is my daughter, Lunar."  
"Morning Jazz, Tracks, Lunar," Prime greeting the bots as he walked through the room.  
"Hey boss."  
"So you have a daughter? I didn't even know you had bonded," Tracks remarked. "Who's the dad?"  
"That'd be Prowl," Jazz said, nuzzling Lunar and missing how Tracks momentarily stiffened.  
Prime, who rarely wore his face mask outside of battle, smiled down at Lunar and poked her nose playfully. "You and Prowl sure did make a beautiful sparkling Jazz. What do you think Tracks?"  
Lunar chirped at the attention, grabbing at Prime's finger.  
"Nah," Tracks smirked. "She got all her good looks from Jazz here."  
Prime glanced at Tracks before patting Lunar on the head, noting something odd in the mech's tone.  
"So Jazz…" Tracks began. "If you're not doing anything later, there's a really rad rock concert tonight."  
"Do you mind if I hold Lunar for a bit?" Prime asked.  
"Of course not," Jazz laughed, handing her to Prime.  
The semi-truck swung Lunar up in the air, holding her high. She squealed in delight, kicking her feet and wriggling.  
"So about that concert?" Tracks asked.  
"Tracks… you do realize I'm bonded?"  
"Oh come on. It's just a concert. Loosen up a little bit," Tracks purred, leaning closer to Jazz and putting a servo on his knee.  
Jazz didn't reply, shifting uncomfortably.  
Prime glanced at the two bots. "Tracks, wasn't there some work you still had to do?"  
"I'll get to it," Tracks said airily, waving a hand dismissively and leaning even closer to Jazz. "Well Jazz?"  
"I… don't think so. Prowl doesn't really like rock music."  
"You can get to that work now if you don't mind," Prime said sternly.  
"Fine. See you later handsome," Tracks winked at Jazz as he walked away.  
"Thanks Optimus. That was uncomfortable," Jazz said.  
"I'm sorry I didn't make him leave sooner," Prime said, handing Lunar back to her father.  
"It's ok," Jazz said. "Who knew he'd act like that?"  
"The way he was looking at you… it bothered me."  
"Forget about him. How are Wheeljack and the twins?"  
"Ah… they're all doing fine. Wheeljack took them for a drive, so I'm having sparkling withdrawal," Prime chuckled sheepishly.  
Jazz laughed. "Sparkling withdrawal? Cute. Me, I just have Prowl withdrawal."  
Prime smiled and patted the Porsche's shoulder. "Break is coming up soon."  
"Good. I think I'll go wait for him in our room."  
"All right then. If Tracks gives you any more trouble, just call me over the com."  
"Will do. See ya later," Jazz said as he stood.


	9. Chapter 9

He left the rec-room as Prime headed off to attend to business of his own. The black-and-white neko-bot walked quickly, hoping to avoid running into anyone. But before he could get to his quarters, Tracks stepped out from around a corner, blocking him off.

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my room Tracks," Jazz said flatly. "To wait for Prowl, my mate, to get off-duty."

"Tch. What do you see in him? I'm a much better choice for a mate," Tracks said, leering.

{Prowl?} Jazz called over the bond.

The Datsun smiled when he heard his mate's voice. {Hey babe. Miss me already?} he joked, laughing internally.

{I just… missed the sound of your voice.}

Tracks stepped closer to Jazz. "Yeah, Prowl's smart and all, but I'm way better looking. And I have a sense of humor."

Prowl's smile faded, noticing a tone in Jazz's voice he didn't like. {You ok babe? Is something wrong?}

"Leave me alone Tracks. I'm not gonna cheat on Prowl," Jazz growled. {Will you be on break soon? I need to see you.}

"Who said anything about cheating? I just want to have a little fun."

{Yeah, I can come see you right now if you need me too.}

Go AWAY Tracks!" Jazz yelled. {Please.}

Tracks leered and suddenly shoved Jazz up against the wall. "I'm not going anywhere."

Realizing that something was wrong, Prowl left his post without permission and quickly made his way to his mate. {Jazz, what's wrong?}

"Get off me!" Jazz snarled. Lunar, tucked in his arms, felt her mother's anger and began to cry.

Prowl could feel the rising tension through the bond and he growled as he got closer.

Instead of backing off, Tracks just smirked and leaned in to kiss the Porsche. Jazz ducked and hissed loudly.

"Stop it!" he snapped. {Prowl, hurry!}

Prowl whipped around the corner, ears flattened, not sure what to expect. "Jazz!"

"Prowler!"

Tracks turned and looked at Prowl with a blank expression, red face a mask. Prowl snarled angrily, seeing the blue-and-white bot pinning Jazz to the wall.

"You'd better back off Tracks, and you'd better do it now," he growled, storming down the hall toward them.

"No," Tracks said simply. "I like Jazz. And I plan to make him my mate."

Prowl snarled murderously, grabbing Tracks by the arm and yanking him away from his mate, stepping between them. "Over my off-lined chassis."

Lunar wailed in fear, burying her face in Jazz's chest.

"It's ok sweetie. No one's gonna hurt you," Jazz murmured, gently rocking her.

The Datsun bared his fangs at Tracks, ears flat against his helmet. "You ever touch Jazz again and it will be the last thing you ever do," he growled, bringing his tail up towards Lunar to try to comfort her.

"I believe that's up to Jazz to decide," Tracks smirked.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jazz said incredulously. "I told you several times to leave me alone!"

"I suggest you be on your way. Now," Prowl scowled.

"This isn't over. He's mine," Tracks growled lowly as he left.

Jazz shivered. "Prowler…"

Prowl turned to his mate and brought him into his arms, sighing heavily. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," Jazz whispered, laying his head on Prowl's shoulder. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Has this ever happened before?" Prowl asked, gently touching his fingertip to Lunar's nose. The little femme's cries slowly died down to little whimpers.

Jazz shook his head. "No, never. I don't know what got into him."

"I didn't smell any high-grade on him… so he wasn't acting like that because he was drunk. Primus, I swear it will be the end of him if he touches you again…" the Datsun growled. "And doing all of it in front of Lunar too…"

"My brave protector," Jazz smiled fondly. "I love you so much."

Prowl smiled. "I'm going to stay with you for the rest of the day. Screw going back to work."

Jazz laughed. "Never thought I'd ever hear you say that. You know, there's an antique car exhibit at the museum. Why don't we go check it out?"

"Sounds good babe," Prowl said, running a finger along the side of his mate's ear.

Unseen and unnoticed, Tracks peered around the corner, glaring. "He's mine."

"Ok, let's get going," Jazz said, transforming, Lunar strapped safely in the backseat. "Race ya!" he laughed, taking off.

Prowl was hot on his heels. "Alright babe!"

"Whee!" Lunar giggled.

{Can't catch me!} Jazz sang.

Prowl revved his engine, racing after. {Oh yes I can.}

They blew through the Ark's entrance, racing over the desert towards the city.

{I don't think so. I'm a lot faster than you babe.}

{Well, you could be an awesome mate and let me catch you, Prowl laughed.}

Jazz slowed slightly, letting Prowl get close, then hung a hard right. {Hmm… nope!}

{Oh, that's it. You're gonna get a healthy dose of revenge from me later,} Prowl promised, smirking internally.

The Porsche finally took pity on Prowl and slowed, pulling alongside his mate. {Having fun darling?}

{Heh… of course love. I always enjoy spending time with you.}

{Same here. Hey, we're at the museum!}

They transformed back to robot mode and wandered around the outdoor exhibit, being careful not to step on anyone or anything.

"Would you look at those cars!"

"I think I need to get a trade-in," Prowl remarked. "I picked a not-so-hot ride when we first got here."

"Don't be silly. You're way hot. Besides, can you really see yourself as one of these?" Jazz laughed, pointing at a massive 50's convertible.

Prowl chuckled. "Well, I'd be bigger."

Jazz shook his head fondly. Lunar, held close in Jazz's embrace, chirped and waved her arms. "I think our little girl likes this 60's Rolls-Royce."

Prowl smiled joyfully at Lunar and gently kissed her nose. "You enjoying yourself Lunar Bear?" She giggled.

"Take a look at this one," Jazz said. "No windshield, no seat belts or back seat. No safety features at all!"

"Might as well just hop on a motorcycle."

The Porsche leaned over to read the plaque next to the car. "The Model-T. One of the first mass-produced cars in the world. Ah, that's why it looks like this."

"Humans sure have a funny way of making cars."

"Apparently it's a very early model. They've learned since then," Jazz said. "I kinda like this big pick-up truck."

"Now that's a decent car," Prowl grinned.

Lunar stared at the blue pick-up, then started chirping loudly and pointing.

"Looks Lunar likes it too," Jazz grinned.

When her parents turned to a different car, Lunar's chirps got louder, the little femme making grabbing motions at the truck.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Is there something wrong with the truck?" Prowl wondered, kneeling down.

Jazz knelt as well. "What the-? Prowl, look!" he cried. He pointed at the inside of the truck's wheel-well, where the symbol of the Autobots was etched into the metal.

Prowl gasped. "It's an Autobot… one of us. But why is he here? Is he dormant?"

"He must be dormant," Jazz nodded. "But when did he come to Earth? Between the two of us, we know everyone who came on the Ark or afterwards."

"Maybe he came while we were in stasis after the crash," Prowl suggested, placing his servo on the truck's hood.

"Maybe. We should do something. We can't just leave him here like this."

"Think we should call Prime?"

"Definitely," Jazz said. "You call him while I talk to the manager here. This guy may be an Autobot, but in the human's eyes, he's property."

"Yes, and the last thing we need is a human to get angry with us," Prowl agreed. "Prime," he called over the com. "We have a slight situation. Jazz and I have found a dormant Autobot. Can you meet us at the museum?"

"Yes, I'll be right there," Prime replied. "But Prowl, why did you leave your shift early?"

"I'll tell you later sir. I apologize though."

"Very well, I'll be there soon."

"Excuse me sir. Are you the manager?" Jazz asked one of the museum's staff.

"Indeed I am. How may I help you?"

"Well, it seems one of the trucks in your exhibit is one of our comrades."

"Your comrade?" the manager repeated. "These cars have been in private collections for decades. How could one of them be your comrade?"

"He's dormant. Seems to have been that way for quite some time," Jazz said. "Like when a human's in a coma. He'd appear to just be a regular truck in that state."

Prowl studied the pick-up and lifted the hood. "Maybe a small electric shock would reboot his systems," he mused.

"We'd like to take him back with us," Jazz said.

"Well, if he is an Autobot…" the manager considered for a moment. "You'd have to pay for him. It would be theft otherwise."

"I think we can manage that."

A few minutes later, Prime drove up and transformed to robot mode. "Alright Prowl, where is he?"

"Here sir," Prowl said, gesturing at the blue truck.

"You sir," the manager said. "I take it you're in charge?"

"Hey Prime," Jazz said. "This guy says we'll have to pay for the truck if we want to take him back to base with us."

"Hmm," Prime said thoughtfully. "In what could we pay you? We do not exactly have human currencies."

"You could work it off, I suppose. Transporting various objects for exhibits between the various museums. I believe that would work nicely."

"That is something we can do. Thank you," Prime said, kneeling down and offering a finger to the man as a handshake.

"You're welcome."

"Now that everything's settled, let's get this guy back to base," Jazz grinned.

Prime transformed to truck form and opened his trailer. "All right Prowl, Jazz. Load him up."

Jazz strapped Lunar into Prime's passenger seat, then helped his mate push the pick-up into the trailer.

"Know what amazes me?" Prowl remarked as they finally got the truck loaded up. "Is that Lunar knew he was something other than a normal human truck."

"You're right," Jazz said, closing the trailer door. "We'd have never known he was an Autobot if she hadn't made such a fuss."

"I wonder if she possesses some kind of power?" Prowl mused. "Or is it just that a sparkling is more in tune with things then adults?"

Jazz and Prowl transformed, and followed their leader back to the Ark.

{I have no idea,} Jazz said. {I've heard of bots who's sparks are portals for Primus himself to touch the world. You don't think Lunar…?}

{It's possible I suppose… though I don't know if I'd be honored or sad if she was,} Prowl admitted.

{To be honest, that thought scares me a little,} the Porsche said softly. {Bots like that never have a normal life.}

{I know… but I think it was just a fluke,} the Datsun said firmly. {She could have seen the symbol, she might be old enough to know what it means. I'm sure everything will be ok.}

{I hope you're right. So anyway, do you think Ratchet will be able to bring this guy out of stasis?}

I{'m sure he will. That bot is a miracle worker.}

{I wonder what the pick-up's like?}

{Hopefully, he's not anything like Tracks,} Prowl growled.

{Don't remind me,} Jazz groaned.

They reached the Ark and quickly drove to the med-bay. Jazz and Prowl transformed to robot form and pulled the truck out of the trailer, and Lunar from the seat, before Prime transformed.

"What are you three doing in my med-bay?" Ratchet demanded. "What doing on? Who is that?"

"It's a dormant Autobot," Prime said. "Is there anything you can do to revive him?"

The ambulance-neko studied the truck. "A dormant Autobot? Well, if his spark is still online, then I should be able to wake him. Where'd you find him anyway?"

"It was at the museum. Jazz and Prowl found him in the exhibit."

"Well, technically it was Lunar," Jazz said. "If she hadn't made all that noise when she saw the truck, we'd have walked on by."

Prime smiled. "She's already talented."

Ratchet scanned the truck several times. "Looks like he's still functioning. A good jolt should be enough to do the trick."

"I thought the same," Prowl said. He turned to Lunar, snuggled in Jazz's arms, and kissed her nose. "You saved someone Lunar Bear."

Lunar giggled. "D… dada…"

Jazz gasped. "Oh my god. She spoke!"

Prowl's jaw nearly hit the floor and his ears shot straight up. "L-Lunar… s-she said dada…" he whispered, gazing up at Jazz, looking for all the world like an overjoyed sparkling.

"Dada!"

Jazz grinned broadly and nuzzled his daughter. "Such a smart girl! We're so proud of you!"

"Now if only my children would start talking. They just throw things at me," Prime laughed.

"Cute," Ratchet said. "Now stand back. I'm going to give this guy a jump-start."

Prowl smiled as he took Lunar and held her close. His tail flicked happily as he kissed her nose again.

Ratchet took out a small generator and hooked it up to the truck's engine.

ZAP!

"…h-huh?"

"Looks like it worked," Ratchet stated, replacing the hood.

Prime stepped in front of the blue pick-up. "Greetings Autobot."

"…I kn-kn-know you…" the truck slowly stuttered. "Y-you're the… P-Prime…"

"Yes. And who are you? Where did you come from?"

"M… my n-n-n-n-n…"

"His vocalizer is on the fritz. Hold still," Ratchet said. He lifted the truck's hood again and made a few adjustments. "Ok, you should be able to speak just fine now."

"My name… is Crashcourse," the truck said.

Prime nodded. "Welcome Crashcourse. Do you think you can transform?"

"I'll try…"

There were some low rumbling noises, and the pick-up slowly transformed. He was a big mech, standing taller than Prowl, Jazz, and Ratchet, though still shorter than Prime. Crashcourse had bright blue optics and overly-large cat ears.

"I'm glad you're alright enough to transform," Prime said, patting the pick-up's shoulder.

"Not half as glad as I am. Where was I anyway?"

"At a museum. You can thank this little lady for finding you," Jazz said, gesturing to Lunar.

"Thank you. And thank you little one," Crashcourse said, smiling at Lunar. The little femme smiled back, giggling.

"Hop up on a berth and I'll give you a full tune-up, just in case," Ratchet said. "Being in stasis for as long as you've been is bound to cause some problems. Everyone else, out!"

"Alright. We'll see you later," Prime said, leaving the med-bay with Jazz and Prowl. Crashcourse nodded and waved.

"He seems like a nice guy," Jazz observed.

"Ah!" Lunar said, waving her servos.

"Yeah, I hope Ratchet can get him fixed up," Prowl said. He gently touched touched Lunar's nose with a fingertip. "What is it Lunar Bear?"

"Ah! Ah!"

"She's hungry," Jazz said. "We'd better feed her."

"Alright Lunar Bear, let's get you re-fueled."


	10. Chapter 10

They went back to their quarters and Jazz quickly prepared a bottle. "Here you go, my little sweet-spark."

Prowl took the bottle and feed Lunar, his ears still happily perked.

"Burp! Dada!"

"That is so cute," Jazz cooed. "We are so lucky, you know that?"

The Datsun pulled Jazz close and nuzzled him lovingly. "I know babe… and I'm lucky to have you."

Jazz purred loudly. "Prowler baby…"

Lunar laughed happily. "Dada! Mama! Play!"

"Look! She's talking even more!" Prowl laughed in delight and held his daughter closer.

"Sweetspark!" Jazz exclaimed, tickling Lunar.

Prowl kissed her forehead softly. "Ah… our little sparkling is already growing up." Lunar giggled.

"Well, isn't this a spark-warming sight?" a voice suddenly declared.

Prowl's ears flattened as he turned to the door, glaring. "Tracks…" he growled.

"I just dropped by to apologize," Tracks said, standing in the doorway. "I was put of line and I'm sorry."

Prowl's ears relaxed slightly, but he continued to glare. "Don't you ever put your hands on Jazz again."

Track held his servos out in front of him. "I won't, I promise! Will totally stay away! I even have something to make it up to you guys."

Prowl stared at Tracks for a moment, then sighed. "Fine. Be on your way please."

"I mean it. There's a big outdoor concert tomorrow night. Classical music. I was hoping we could all go."

"A concert huh?" Prowl muttered. His ears twitched and he growled irritably, so low that only Jazz could hear. {It's up to you babe.}

{Well… everyone deserves a second chance,} Jazz said. {And we both like classical music.}

"All right Tracks," the Datsun sighed. {I'm glad you know how to forgive others. That's what I love about you babe… you can forgive and forget.}

Tracks grinned. "Great. It's at that big park just outside the city. The concert starts at 8."

Prowl huffed slightly, then turned to Jazz. "I need to go and talk to Prime. He'll want to know why I left my post earlier," he said, nuzzling his mate, then kissing Lunar's nose. {You let me know if he tries anything,} he growled in regard to Tracks.

"Of course. Love you."

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," Tracks said as he left.

Prowl left as well, walking slowly to make sure Tracks was out of sight before he headed to Prime's office.

"Ok lil' Lunar. It's time for your nap!" Jazz said cheerfully. He picked up Lunar and set her in the crib, tickling her stomach. "Sleepy-time for you!"

"Mama!" Lunar giggled, gurgling happily. She reached up and gripped one of Jazz's fingers with her tiny hands.

Jazz smiled lovingly and kissed her hands. He then kissed Lunar's forehead and tucked her blanket around her before flopping onto the berth to take a nap himself.

Prowl reached Prime's office and knocked on the door. "Sir?"

"Come in."

Prowl entered the room, ears pressed back. "I apologize for leaving my post like I did."

"Duly noted," Prime said, setting down the data-pad he had been reading. "I trust you had a good reason."

"Yes. You see, it was about Tracks," Prowl said. "Which is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Tracks huh? I thought as much."

Just then there was a knock at the door and it opened, Crashcourse stepping into the room. "Excuse me sir. I don't mean to interrupt, but you wanted to talk to me?"

Prime nodded. "Ah yes. Sorry Prowl, I forgot."

"It's fine," Prowl said.

"All right. So, Crashcourse," Prime said. "I was hoping you could tell me where you came from."

"Well sir, I was a soldier back on Cybertron," the pick-up said. "When we lost contact with the Ark, I decided to go searching for it."

"Ah… so you came across Earth. Do you know how you fell dormant?"

Crashcourse shook his head. "Not really. I remember scanning my alt mode so I wouldn't stand out. After that it gets fuzzy."

"Hmm…" Prime mused. "Well, I hope you're feeling better now though."

"Oh, much better, thank you. Most likely I simply ran out of energy and went into stasis lock."

Prime nodded again. "Good, good. Well, since we're here, we can make proper introductions. Crashcourse, this is Prowl. Prowl, Crashcourse."

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for the rescue," Crashcourse said.

"Well… it was my daughter really," Prowl said, holding out his servo for a handshake. "But you're welcome. It's nice to meet you too."

The pick-up neko had a strong grip. "I remember. Cute little thing."

Prowl beamed. "Yeah, she's my pride and joy."

"You're very lucky," Crashcourse said. "The bond with my own sparkmate was cut when the Ark disappeared."

"You had a sparkmate?" the Datsun asked. "Who was it if I may ask? Maybe we can look for him."

"His name was Tracks. But it's no use looking for him," Crashcourse said sadly. "The only way a bond can be cut is death."

Prowl's ears shot up and his optics widened. "T-Tracks?"

"Yeah. You knew him?"

Prowl's ears went flat and he glanced at Prime.

"Knew him? Tracks is here. He's on the Ark," Prime said.

The truck's jaw dropped. "That's not possible. How could he still be alive? The bond was…"

"Maybe it was because of the distance. Would you like me to call him in here?" Prime asked quietly.

"Yes. Yes please."

"Tracks, could you come to my office please?" Prime called over the com.

"Ok sir. On my way," Tracks replied.

"If you don't mind sir… I'm going to leave now," Prowl said.

"I understand Prowl. We will finish talking later."

The Datsun nodded as he left. "Later Crashcourse."

"Yeah… later…" Crashcourse murmured distractedly.

A few minutes after Prowl left, Tracks arrived. "You wanted to see me sir?"

Prime said nothing as he held out a servo toward Crashcourse, signaling for Tracks to look.

"T-Tracks… it really is you," the pick-up said, staring in amazement. "You're alive…"

Tracks looked at Crashcourse curiously. "Have we met?"

"Tracks, this is Crashcourse, your bondmate," Prime said. "Surely you remember him?"

"Never seen him before in my life," the racer said.

"T-Tracks! How can you say that?" Crashcourse exclaimed in shock. "You really don't remember me?"

"Tracks, surely you must remember him!" Prime insisted. "Think back, it's been a long time."

"Sorry," Tracks shrugged. "To be honest, I really don't remember much of anything from Cybertron."

"But Tracks…"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know this guy."

"Tracks honey…" Crashcourse said, reaching out to him.

Tracks stepped back quickly. "If there's nothing else, I need to get back to work."

Prime was absolutely speechless as he watched Tracks leave. Besides him, Crashcourse began to cry softly.

"He… really doesn't remember me. That's why the bond broke… because he forgot all about me…"

"Crashcourse… I'm so sorry," Prime whispered sadly.

The truck sat on a chair and sobbed. {Tracks.}

Feeling an odd twinge in his spark, Tracks paused and looked back. "What was that?"

Meanwhile, Prowl had entered his room and sat down on the edge of the berth. Jazz was fast asleep, curled up in his side. His tail lay across his face, flicking slightly. Prowl thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He leaned over and softly kissed Jazz on the neck while rubbing his shoulders gently, not wanting to disturb his sleeping mate but needing to touch him.

"Mm… Prowl…" Jazz murmured in his sleep.

Prowl smiled and lay out on the berth, cuddling up to Jazz. "Babe, I love you so much," he whispered, a hint of sadness in his voice. "More than you'll ever know."

Jazz sighed, still asleep, and turned over, sliding an arm around Prowl's waist. The Datsun purred, nuzzling his mate.

The next day was fairly uneventful. Jazz took his shift while Prowl watched Lunar. After Jazz got off-duty he gave Lunar a bath. A task which was made difficult by Prowl constantly grabbing his hips.

"I'm looking forward to the concert tonight," Jazz said, swatting Prowl's servo away from his aft. "What about you honey?"

Prowl shrugged. "I suppose…"

"What's wrong honey? Worried that Tracks might hit on me again?"

"N-no… it's…" Prowl sighed. "Just don't worry about it."

"Alright then."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Jazz wondered.

"Tuck!" Lunar exclaimed, bouncing slightly in her high-chair.

"Tuck?" Prowl repeated, ears perked curiously.

Jazz opened the door. "Oh, hey there. Crashcourse right?"

"Hi," Crashcourse said, standing in the doorway awkwardly. "Um… I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No. You're fine," Prowl assured the blue pick-up.

"Big tuck!" Lunar giggled, waving.

Crashcourse smiled at the little femme. "Well, I… heard you were going to a concert tonight. With Tracks," he said hesitantly. "And I was… well, wondering if I could tag along?"

"Sure!" Jazz said cheerfully. "The more the merrier. You interested in Tracks?"

Prowl opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself, ears drooped.

"Tracks is- was… my bondmate."

"He's what?" Jazz said in shock.

"He… doesn't remember me. Our bond was broken when your ship crashed," Crashcourse said sadly. "I was hoping that… if I spent some time with him, he might…"

"Maybe," Prowl said, not believing it.

"I'm so sorry," Jazz said sincerely. "I know how much it hurts to lose a bonded. Of course you can come along."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

There was another knock and Prowl turned towards the door. "Yes?"

"It's me. Can I come in?" Tracks' voice same through the door.

"It's open," Jazz called. {We should tell him,} he said to Prowl privately.

Tracks opened the door and came in. "You guys ready for the…" He trailed off when he spotted the pick-up. "Oh. Hi."

"Hey Tracks," Crashcourse said, smiling softly.

{I think he already knows.}

{Crashcourse knows Tracks was hitting on me?} Jazz asked in surprise. "Crashcourse is coming to the concert with us," he told the racer.

"Oh… I see…" Tracks replied.

"I hope you don't mind," Crashcourse said.

{Oh… no, I thought you were going to say something else,} Prowl said.

"No… no, it's ok. It's a big park."

The truck smiled sadly. "Great."

"Well, we should get going," Jazz said. {What did you think I was going to say?}

{It was nothing, never mind.}

"Ok then, let's go," Jazz said to the group.

He picked up Lunar and transformed to car mode. He headed out, followed by Prowl, Tracks, and Crashcourse. Half an hour later they arrived at the park. They transformed back, walking carefully to avoid stepping on anyone.

"Wow, there are a lot of humans here," Jazz said.

The Datsun's ears pressed back a bit as he looked around at all the people. "Yeah, there is a lot," he mumbled.

You ok honey? You seem a little upset," Jazz said, concerned. {If you're worried about Tracks trying anything, don't be. I have a feeling Crashcourse is going to be sticking to him like glue.}

{It's not that. I just don't feel right,} Prowl sighed.

"So this is a park. Looks nice," Crashcourse said.

{Do you need to see Ratchet?} Jazz asked. "Looks like there's a clear spot over there big enough for all four of us."

{N-no… I'm fine,} Prowl said.

{Ok. If you're sure.}

They reached the spot and got settled, Tracks sitting himself very close to Jazz. Prowl's ears flattened against his helmet and he growled quietly, leaning against his mate's side. Jazz put a servo on Prowl's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Looks like the concert's about to start," he said.

"I brought some energon cubes with me," Crashcourse said. "You guys want any?"

Prowl shook his head. "I'll pass, thanks."

"I'll have one," Jazz said.

The pick-up neko-bot handed cubes to Jazz and Tracks. "It's only mid-grade, but really good."

Tracks sipped his cube, frowning slightly. "Why did you come along?" he asked abruptly. "I told you I don't remember you. So why keep this up?"

Crashcourse's ears drooped. "I wanted to spend time with you. I love you Tracks."

The blue racer simply frowned and shifter uncomfortably.

{I hope it works out for them,} Jazz said a bit wistfully.

{Yeah, but I doubt it,} Prowl muttered.

{Pessimist.}

"I know you don't remember, but I do. Maybe if we just spend some time together…" Crashcourse implored.

"Doubt it. Besides, I want someone else."

Jazz frowned and his ears flattened. {Then again…}

{I'm sorry babe,} Prowl said, glaring at Tracks.

"You do? "Crashcourse asked, dismayed.

"Mm-hmm"

"I don't think that should be a factor," Jazz said off-handedly. "Seeing as the one you want is bonded already." Beside him, Prowl growled loudly.

"You… want some who's bonded?" Crashcourse said slowly. "That's not… healthy."

"Hey. All I know is- what I want, I get."

{I swear, if he doesn't shut his mouth…} Prowl growled.

{Why is he like this? Jazz wondered. Did he hit his head when the Ark crashed?}

{I'll hit his head.}

"Look, let me make this real easy for you Tracks. I am NOT interested in you," Jazz said firmly. "I never will be. I love Prowl, not you. I'm bonded to him."

"Oh please. Prowl's a loser. You'd be much better off with me," Tracks smirked.

Crashcourse stared, jaw practically on the ground. Spark-breaking pain was visible in his optics. Prowl growled murderously and stood, ears plastered to his helmet.

Tracks leered at the Porsche. "Sooner or later, you'll be all mine Jazz. You'll forget all about this loser."

"That will never happen."

Prowl gripped the hilt of his rifle so hard he left dents in the metal. {Jazz… I swear to Primus if we don't leave now, I'm going to be kicked out of the Autobot ranks for killing a comrade. If you can even call him a comrade.}

{Calm down,} Jazz said sternly. {Don't do anything you'll regret. Not in front of Lunar.}

Prowl glanced at the little femme sitting in Jazz's lap. A pair of green optics gazed back. Lunar, realizing her father's attention was on her, giggled and reached for him. "Dada!"

"We're leaving now," Jazz said, standing. "Sorry about this Crashcourse."

"It's not your fault," the pick-up said sadly.

Prowl holstered his weapon and turned away, ears still pressed flat.

"Let's go," Jazz said, transforming and driving off. Prowl followed after giving Tracks a deadly glare.

Crashcourse put a servo on the racer's shoulder. "Tracks…"

{I knew that piece of slag was lying when he apologized,} Prowl said angrily. {I should have taught him a lesson earlier.}

{…did you see the look on Crashcourse's face?} Jazz said slowly. {He was spark-broken.}

{I don't see how anyone could love someone like Tracks.}

{I think something must have happened to Tracks to change him. You don't just forget your sparkmate. Trust me,} Jazz said with assurance.

Prowl scoffed. {I say he's just a jerk like that. He probably does remember Crashcourse, and he's just being an aft about it because he wants you now.}

{I'm not so sure. Something must have happened.}

{Well, maybe it was a battle or something. I remember one time he-} Prowl cut off abruptly.

{What? What is it?} Jazz asked sharply. {You know something?}

Prowl hesitated. {Um… no. No. I was just thinking about something else and the thoughts crossed.}

They reached the Ark and drove inside. Once inside, they transformed, the Porsche quickly stepping to block the Datsun's path.

"You're lying," Jazz said sternly. "What were you going to say?"

"It was nothing Jazz," Prowl insisted. "I didn't mean to even say that."

"Say what? I don't like you keeping secrets from me."

"I-I'm not k-keeping s-secrets," Prowl stammered.

Jazz just stared silently, a frown on his handsome face.

"Come on Tracks," Crashcourse said. "Let's get back to the base before it gets dark."

"Fine," Tracks muttered. He transformed and headed to the Ark, the blue pick-up right behind him.

"Tracks, what happened to you?" Crashcourse asked. "You've changed so much."

"I… don't remember…"

Prowl sighed, door-wings drooping as he gazed at his mate. "I don't want you to be upset with me."

"Then tell me what's going on."

Prowl hung his head. "Well… I think I know why Tracks is practically stalking you."

If he hadn't been holding Lunar, Jazz would've crossed his arms. "And you didn't think I might need to know this?"

"I'm sorry babe. I just didn't think he would do anything to get back at me for what I did to him." Prowl sighed, ears drooping. "But I see now that I was stupid to think so."

"You don't remember?" Crashcourse said.

"Don't really remember anything before we came to Earth," Tracks said. "Not you or anything else."

"What you did to him?" Jazz repeated. "What do you mean?"

"It was a long time ago, back on Cybertron during a battle with Decepticons," Prowl mumbled. "Tracks and I were partnered on that mission, I was supposed to be watching out for him. But I didn't… I was angry with him at the time, and I didn't bother looking out for him."

Jazz stared at the Datsun in shock and horror.

"The last thing I remember is Megatron standing over me, laughing," Tracks said, a tremor in his voice.

"He was ambushed by the Decepticons and taken captive. They held him hostage for a long time. He was tortured as well." Prowl could hardly look up at his mate as he spoke.

"And you did nothing?" Jazz said, not wanting to believe it. "You just stood by and let it happen?"

Even in car form, one could see tremors wrack Tracks' frame. "He… he took me back to the Decepticon base. I remember calling out for Prowl… he was supposed to be there. Supposed to help me…"

Prowl turned slightly and stared at the floor in shame. "No… I didn't try to stop it."

Crashcourse and Tracks arrived at the Ark and transformed in front of the entrance. The racer gazed up at the night sky, stars just beginning to come out. "I was counting on Prowl, and he abandoned me…" he said, voice shaking.

"Prowl, how could you? How could you do something so awful?" Jazz asked, feeling numb.

"I was mad… being stupid…" Prowl said. "After he was taken, I kept telling myself he deserved it, but…" Prowl shook his head. "Primus, I don't know…"

"What could Tracks have possibly done to deserve being captured and tortured?" Jazz demanded angrily, pointing an accusing finger at the Datsun.

Tracks was shaking so hard, it wouldn't have surprised anyone if he had fallen apart. "Megatron raped me, Crashcourse," he said miserably. "Every day until I managed to escape."

"Oh Tracks…" the pick-up murmured, hugging Tracks close.

"He was pissing me off," Prowl said quietly. "But I didn't mean for it to go that far!"

Jazz shook his head sadly. "I don't think I've ever been this disappointed in anyone before."

Prowl winced, ears falling back. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He turned and walked down the hall, sighing heavily.

"So am I…" "Jazz said sadly.

"I can't forgive him," Tracks said bitterly. "I lost everything because of Prowl."

"Not everything," Crashcourse said softly. "You'll always have me."

The racer-neko looked up at Crashcourse in amazement. "You… you really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. I love you. I always will."

Prowl walked slowly down the hall towards the Ark's entrance. "Tracks was right about me…" he muttered. "Nothing but a damn loser."

Jazz had to fight back tears as he headed to his quarters. He set Lunar in her crib and covered her with a blanket. She looked at her mother with sorrowful green optics, too young to know what was going on, but sad because Jazz was. The Porsche patted Lunar on the head, then left the room, wanting to find his mate.

Prowl exited the Ark and walked over to Tracks and Crashcourse, ears low and door-wings drooped.

Tracks' ears pressed flat. "What do YOU want?"

"To talk to you… if I may."

"Got nothing to say to you!" Tracks hissed.

Prowl fought an urge to growl. "Well, I don't care. There's something I need to say to you."

Crashcourse put an arm across Tracks' chest protectively. "Tracks told me about what you did. I think you should leave."

"Fine," the Datsun muttered, brushing past them.

"…wait," Tracks sighed. "What did you want to say?"

Prowl's ears drooped. "I'm sorry for what I did… for what happened. And that I can't take it back," he mumbled.

Tracks frowned. "I was raped, you know. Repeatedly."

Having reached the entrance, Jazz hide himself behind a pillar. He peeked out at the little group, wondering what was going on.

Prowl closed his optics with a sigh. "I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you. Just name anything…"

"There's nothing you can do," Tracks said angrily. "Nothing will change what happened."

"What about if I put myself through what happened to you?"

"Get captured, tortured, and raped? Are you nuts?" Tracks laughed in disbelief.

Prowl nodded, completely serious. "If it will make you feel better, then I'll do it…"

The racer stared. "You are nuts."

"Prowler…" Jazz whispered, too quiet to be heard.

"Would it make you happy?" Prowl asked. "And to stop stalking Jazz to get to me?"

"Don't," Tracks said, shaking his head. "Don't make the situation worse. You don't have to do anything."

"Fine," Prowl said, walking away. "Just know that I'm sorry."

Tracks nodded, resting his head against Crashcourse's shoulder. The pick-up held Tracks close, rubbing the base of his neck soothingly.

"Prowl…" Jazz murmured.

"Come on," Crashcourse said to Tracks. "Let's go to my quarters and get some rest." Tracks nodded and the pair went inside.

Prowl trudged along for a while, coming upon a large cropping of boulders. He sat down and buried his face in his servos, sighing heavily. After a few minutes of searching, Jazz found his mate and sat down next to him.

"Hey there honey."

Prowl didn't look up, but his ears drooped more.

Jazz rubbed his mate's back lovingly. "I heard what you said to Tracks. Would you really have done that?"

"Yes," Prowl nodded.

"You are so sweet," Jazz said, kissing Prowl's cheek. "An idiot, but sweet."

"Babe, I don't deserve you."

The Porsche smiled. "Darling, I love you so much."

The Datsun purred and leaned against his mate, ears still pressed back sadly. Jazz rubbed a door-wing lightly. "My beautiful Prowler," he murmured.

Prowl whimpered softly, bring his arms up around Jazz and laying his head on his mate's chest. Jazz rocked Prowl back and forth gently.

"It's alright, it's alright," he said.

Prowl gently kissed Jazz's chest, wrapping his tail around the other neko-bot's waist. Jazz began to softly sing a Cybertronion lullaby, his rich voice soothing his mate. Prowl couldn't help but to melt into a puddle when Jazz sang.

"You treat me too well love," he said.

{That's because I love you,} Jazz said through the bond, still singing. {I always will.}

Prowl closed his optics and snuggled close to his mate. Jazz rubbed Prowl's back as he finished the song. "Let's go back to our room. We could both use some sleep."

The black-and-white police car smiled and stood, scooping Jazz up bridal-style. "I'm sorry babe… for what I did," he whispered, tilting his head to kiss his mate tenderly. "How you can still love me is surprising."

"How could I not love you?" Jazz said. He wriggled out of Prowl's arms and stood, taking his servo.

"Because if I could allow something horrible to happen to a fellow Autobot just because I was angry, how do you know I wouldn't do anything like that to you?" he whispered, cupping Jazz's cheek with one servo.

"Because I know you wouldn't," Jazz said firmly. "I love you so much."

Prowl softly kissed the Porsche's lips, ears perking slightly. "I love you too babe."

Jazz smiled sweetly, a sight that made his mate's spark flutter. "Come on. You could use a nap," he said, tugging on Prowl's servo.

Prowl purred contentedly as he followed Jazz back to the base. They walked to their room and entered, to be met with a barrage of excited chirping. Lunar was standing up in her crib, hanging onto the side to keep from falling over. Green optics gazed at the pair of bots adoringly.

"Mama! Dada!"

"Now what are you still doing up?" Jazz said, pretending to be stern. "I thought you were asleep."

Prowl smiled and walked over to the crib, picking up Lunar and hugging her to his chest gently. "Hey there Lunar Bear."

"Dada," Lunar cooed, sucking her thumb.

Jazz grinned broadly at the spark-warming sight and sat down on the edge of the berth. "Get over here you two."

Prowl kissed Lunar's cheek as he carried her to the berth and sat next to Jazz. The little femme blinked up at her parents, chirping softly. She giggled as Jazz gently tweaked her nose.

"Look how lucky we are," he said. "The three of us together. I never want this moment to end."

Prowl purred in agreement, his tail flicking happily. He snuggled up to the Porsche and intertwined their tails. Jazz smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate and daughter. The little family was purring in unison as they laid out on the berth and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
